Meeting Again
by brittana11
Summary: "Standing there is the girl who made my life hell for four years." - Brett Pierce has spent years getting over what happened to him everyday in high school. What happens when he runs into the very girl who made his life hell? Will he get her back or will things end the same way they did back in high school? - Brittany genderswap
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Brittanaisgoals for the idea of this story. It's the first story probably in at least a year that I've written in first person so I hope you all like it. I'm thinking this story is going to be around five to ten chapters long depending on where the writing takes me.**

 **Meeting Again**

It hit me square in the face before I even knew what was happening. Ice and red dye stream down my face as I blinked my eyes trying to get the ice off of my eyelids. My eyes sting badly, but I try to keep my tears at bay. I don't want to give whoever threw it the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Nice one San." Quinn says which makes me cringe as I now know who threw it.

I hear the one voice I dread the most and yet love to hear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." Santana says.

I end up slammed into a locker by some jocks that must have been following the cheerleaders. I stay crumpled up on the floor until I can't hear their laughter anymore. Feeling blindly as I have lost my glasses and my eyes still burn. When I finally find them, I can feel that they are broken in two.

"Need some help Brett?" I hear Kurt say from somewhere to my left.

"My eyes still burn and I think my glasses are broken." I tell him as he helps me to my feet.

Kurt is also tormented like me by the so called populars. We've been friends since middle school.

"Rachel also got hit." Kurt tells me, helping me into the bathroom. "I'll bring you your change of clothes."

There are about ten of us geeky kids that are friends and the constant targets of the populars. I get hit with a slushie at least three times a week so I always have a set of extra clothes in my locker. Waiting for Kurt I hear the two people who scare me the most right outside of the bathroom.

"Babe that was so hot." Puck says presumably to Santana who he's seeing.

"Did you see the look on that nerd's face? It was priceless. I honestly thought he was going to cry." Santana tells him.

I don't hear the rest of their conversation as they're walking away.

 **Present**

I wake up in a sweat. Sitting up, I stare forward breathing hard. I'm relieved that I'm in my own bed still and apartment. It's been five years since I graduated high school and moved here to New York. I started as a backup dancer and am working my way to a very well-known choreographer. I'm currently choreographing two Broadway shows and teaching at Julliard. No one special is in my life right now. It sucks since in high school I was a complete loser and I haven't had a girlfriend ever. A few one night stands, but nothing serious.

"Brett you up!" Sam, my best friends shouts from probably my kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm coming." I shout getting up.

I grab a pair of shorts and white t-shirt throwing them on. Normally I care a lot more about what I wear, but going to work out at the gym downstairs with Sam I don't. When I get into my kitchen I see Sam pigging out on some leftovers.

"Dude don't you have food at your place?" I asks pulling out a bowl and a box of my favorite cereal lucky charms.

"You know Mercedes is on a health kick." Sam tells me. "So I'll be eating at yours more often until I get my junk food back."

"Then you're helping to pay for it." I joke shoving him.

Honestly I'm so happy that I don't have to deal with things like that. No one tells me what I can and can't eat. Though at least Sam has someone to come home to at night all I have is Lord Tubbington my cat.

"So long as Cedes doesn't find out." Sam jokes back. "Seriously though she can't find out. I promised to do this diet with her."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I tell him.

We head out the door still eating as we head down to the gym. This is my life, working out four times a week in the morning with Sam, going to work and clubbing almost every night. It's a great life, but I'm missing something. I know I'm complaining a lot but I'd really like a girlfriend. I think I'm a catch.

"So hit any hot girls lately?" Sam asks opening the door for us to the gym.

"You would know if you came out clubbing with us anymore." I tell him smiling.

"Well Kurt, Rachel and yourself are all single so you can club every night if you want." Sam says putting weights on the bar.

"Mike and Tina come out with us and they're dating." I point out to him.

"True, but they like to dance and Cedes has to wake up early to go to work." Sam tells me even though I already know this.

"Well ask her to come on Friday then. I miss clubbing with you and it doesn't have to be often." I tell him since I know Mercedes doesn't like to club.

"I'll try." Sam says.

After that we both just lift weights in silence. Being guys we actually prefer the silence as oppose to girls who need to be constantly talking. Our routine is rough, lifting two fifty for fifty reps before moving on to leg lifts, arm curls and a small thirty pound bar. We do this for forty minutes before biking for a half hour as cool down. I would do more if I didn't have to work nearly every day at eleven. Plus I can't be too buff and be an amazing dancer.

"Anything exciting you are working on today?" Sam asks me as we wrap up our workout.

"I'm meeting a new artist later today." I tell him. "I'm really excited as she's an up and coming star. This could be huge for me."

This is extremely big for me. I've worked on Broadway plays, for Julliard and some small time music acts, but this is the big time. If this goes well I'll get more choreography jobs for musicians. I could become one of the top choreographers which is what I want.

"Sounds exciting." Sam says.

I head back to my apartment and Sam heads home saying something about Mercedes wanting him home. Quickly I throw my gym stuff in the corner and change into a gray polo shirt and black slacks. Normally I wear workout clothes to work, but meeting with a new client I try to look my best. My mom taught me that I should always look my best when meeting new people. Really she says everyone, but I don't think my friends care at this point. They saw me in my awkward, skinny no muscle teen years so I know they don't care. Grabbing a banana, I run out to go catch a cab.

On the way out I wave to the girl at reception and give the doorman my megawatt smile. He's been so nice to me since I moved in three years ago and is always grabbing my cabs. In fact there's one waiting out front right now.

"Frank you didn't need to grab me a cab." I say slipping him a twenty even though he dislikes when I do it.

"You don't have to give me money." Frank tells me trying to give it back.

"Buy some flowers for your wife." I tell him opening the cab door. "I'll never get how you know when I'll need a cab." I shout before getting in.

"Where to?" the cabby, a young African-American man asks.

"Sixty-seventh and pine, and there's a fifty in it for you if you can get me there in under a half hour." I tell him.

"Can do sir," the cabby says.

I always try to be nice to everything around me, but especially people who work in the service industry. I can imagine that there are a lot of assholes out there and it could easily be me working as a cabby or doorman so I'm just nice to everyone. The whole cab ride, I go over the routine that I threw together after being given one of the artist demo songs. They apparently haven't decided what the artist will go by so I don't know her name. Normally I'd want to know the name of the artist so I can look them up, but I know the manager and trust him.

When the cab pulls in front of the studio is when the nerves start to kick in. I almost told the cabby to keep driving, but thankfully I think better of it. Since he got me here in twenty I give him a fifty. Starring at the door, I'm not sure how long I stand there but it must have been some time. My feet just won't move. Taking several deep breaths, I push the door open. With each step I feel more confident. I'm one of the top choreographers this artist is lucky to have me.

"Brett so glad you made it." Elliot the manager says walking over to me.

"I'm ready to meet this mysterious artist." I say holding out my hand for Elliot who shakes it.

"She's excited to meet you and get started." Elliot tells me.

"Have you all decided on a name yet? I'd really like know." I honestly tell him.

"Santana," Elliot says opening the door and standing there is none other than Santana Lopez, the girl who tormented me all throughout high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the love thus far for this story. I love reading everyone's reviews. I'm off of school for the summer so I'm hoping to get a lot more of writing done.**

"Santana, this is Brett, Brett this is Santana." Elliot says not noticing that I'm frozen behind him.

Standing there is the girl who made my life hell for four years. I hold my breath thinking that she might recognize me. Of course she doesn't since I've changed a lot since high school. Still it's nerve wreaking seeing her after all this time.

"Hi Brett," Santana says eying me up and down.

It's obvious that she's checking me out. Something I never thought would happen.

"Hello," I manage to say nodding at her.

"Good now I'm sure you two have a lot to do I'll leave you be." Elliot says leaving us alone.

Honestly I don't know what to do. I get the feeling that my life will be hell if she recognizes me so all I want to do is leave. But at the same time I don't want to. I want to make her life hell like she made mine. So I suck in my breath and give her a fake smile.

"Well I've come up with a routine for your song Stardust." I tell her figuring I should actually do my job while I plot my revenge.

Trust me I will get my revenge on her. For now though I will I'll play nice.

"Can I see?" Santana asks finally looking me in the eyes.

"Sure," I say a little nervous.

Okay I'm really nervous. I remember how vicious she was in high school so I can only imagine what she's like today. I walk over to the stereo slowly trying to get control of my nerves. I keep reminding myself that I'm an amazing choreographer and she's lucky to have me. When the music starts everything leaves my mind as I lose myself in dance. Dance has always been a safe haven for me and today is no different. When I finish my last step, I peek up at Santana trying to read her reaction. The look on her face is one of awe.

"Wow that was amazing." she tells me. "Though I don't know if I can dance anywhere close to that." she softly admits.

I frown when I hear this as I've never heard anything that nice about someone else come out of her mouth. I'm starting to wonder if this is the same Santana Lopez I grew up with. She's too nice.

"I can teach you." I say before I even realize what is coming out of my mouth. "That's what I'm here for." I add trying to play cool.

The last thing I need is her thinking I have a crush on her or something cause I don't.

"I thought that you were going to show me then teach the backup dancers when they arrive?" Santana asks me.

"Whatever you want is what we'll do." I tell her.

Honestly I'm not sure wither I want to teach her or not. It's all too weird.

"I'd like for you to teach me." Santana says in a flirty way.

There's no way that she likes me right? Like I said weird.

"Okay," I softly say.

She's just staring at me which is giving me the creeps. I keep thinking she's going to recognize me if she keeps staring at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Derek Hough?" she asks still staring at me.

"A few," I timidly say as she reaches up to touch my face.

"You're teller, buffer and those blue eyes…" she trails off, her hand cupped around his left cheek. "Sorry," she says backing up. "Your very handsome." she whispers blushing.

This is not what I expected her to say. Man why does she have to be so sexy, I think. Okay so maybe I had a crush on her all throughout high school even though she did torment me. Seeing her now and her being so nice is bringing those feelings back. I need to get my feelings in check. If she has a crush on me then maybe I can get her back for all those years of torment.

"Thanks," I tell her giving her one of my charming smiles.

First I'm going to do my job, then I'll plan my revenge on her.

"So let's teach you this dance. I think it will make your music video a huge hit." I tell her sighing.

"Let's hope, I need a great debut album." she says allowing me to twirl her around.

I start slow, not sure how well she can actually dance. She was a cheerleader in high school so I know she can remember a routine but theirs were never so technical. The first half of the dance she picked up right away. It only took a few go throughs for her to be able to do it herself. But when she gets to the middle, a spin and jump throws her off and she's fallen every time. What impresses me the most is that every time she fell, she got back up ready to go again. After her tenth fall I figured I should help her.

"Okay stop before you hurt yourself." I say lightly grabbing her wrist.

"But I have to learn this whole dance, I can't let you make on part easier just because I can't master the move." she says about to try the move again.

"And that's why I'm going to help you." I explain to her. "You're not a professional dancer so I don't expect you to be able to do all the moves right away, but I can teach them to you."

"Okay," she says letting out what I assume is a sigh of relief.

As I bend down to show her in slow motion what I want to do I have to keep reminding myself that I'm only helping her until I find a way to get even. It's really hard though as she's very beautiful and close to me. Damn my hormones.

"So I want you to follow me." I tell her.

"I don't know," she softly whispers bending down like me.

"Trust me I've taught a lot of people who were way less talented than you." I tell her honestly.

She really has a good talent for dance and it only takes five times of me helping before she's gotten the move down.

"See I knew you could do it with a little help." I say very proud of her for getting the move.

"Thanks," she shyly whispers blushing. "I normally don't listen to others so well. You're a really good teacher."

"Now let's move on to the second half." I say trying to ignore how her comment made me feel.

I think she's glad that I didn't mention it and just get back to dancing. When her manager comes back with about ten others who I assume are back up dancers, Santana has all the choreography down pat. It's one of the best teaching jobs I've ever done which is saying something. Even though I don't want to like her, she's been nothing but nice.

"Brett these are the dancers for the music video." Elliot tells me like I don't already know.

"He just finished teaching me a wonderful dance he put together for Stardust. I know we talked about Live and Learn being the song we use, but his dance is amazing." Santana rambles in a very cute way.

"Let's see this dance." Elliot says giving me a smile.

He knows my work and that if I've already put something together it's probably gold. Okay so maybe I can be full of myself sometimes. But I am talented. I'm so in my own head that I almost miss Santana starting the music. Almost being the key word. Once the music starts, I begin to dance. Dancing for me has always been an escape into another world. For the longest time dancing was a way to forget about the bullying. After my last spin, I look around to see what everyone thought, but all I see are eyes staring at me. No one says anything. For a hot second I think they might hate it. But then surprising me yet again is Santana.

"It's perfect for that song." Elliot says staring at me in awe.

"I only hope we can do it justice." one of the dancers says.

It's always amazing to awe other dancers and I hope it never gets old.

"I was actually thinking of it as a duet." I tell them. "The song is about two people in love who grow apart and don't see each other again until they're dead and stardust." I over explain.

I'm very nervous that Santana won't like the idea. She'd obviously be the female dancer and I don't know if she only wants to dance with one other dancer or not. She wasn't very confident in her skills.

"Only if you'll dance the male part." she counters.

"What?" I say in shock.

I did not expect her to say that. She wants me to be the male lead for her music video. I've never danced the lead before. It's part of the reason I switch to teaching and choreographing pieces instead. According to many directors and other choreographers I'm talented, but just don't have that extra something. At first I was upset that my dream wasn't turning out how I wanted it, but then I realized it was just changing into something better. With a steady income I could afford a nice apartment and help my mom out.

"I want you to dance the male lead." she repeats. "I trust you to help me and to insure I don't look like a fool." she further explains.

"I think this is a great idea." Elliot says turning to face the group of dancers. "It looks like we won't be needing you all today. I'll give you a call when we start the next video."

A number of the dancers glare at me as they walk out. Leaving me yet again alone with Santana as Elliot has gone to get the director and crew. This is by far the single weirdest day of my life.

"Thanks for doing this." Santana softly says.

"No problem," I truthfully tell her.

It's nice to be wanted even if it's by the woman who made my teen years hell. This will give me a chance to get my revenge and I think I know how I'm going to do it. I'm going to make her fall for me and then rip her heart out. It's the perfect plan.

"Maybe we should run through the number a couple of times." I suggest since it's just the two of us and she makes me nervous just staring at me.

My plan for revenge is going to be hard to execute.

"Okay," she breaths out. "I don't really know much about any of this. This is my first music video and first album. I'm hoping everything goes well and I can create more music."

"So it's not all about being famous?" I ask a little shocked.

I had expected her to want fame, she was always talking about it in high school.

"No," she chuckles. "I really like making music and need a great first album to insure I get a sophomore one." she explains.

"Well I'll help all I can in choreography and dance stuff." I offer flashing her a smile.

I swear she swoons when I smile at her. She's totally into me.

"Thanks," she whispers.

We run through the dance a few times before the crew comes in. The director has us show him the dance and must have liked it as he starts ordering his crew around. Elliot is hanging in the back not saying anything. I want to go hang with him, but instead I'm being dressed by a woman who looks like a grandma.

"Okay everything places!" the director shouts.

"Here we go," Santana softly says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait who?" Kurt asks as he sits down across from me.

He's the last to arrive to the bar we meet at every Thursday. Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Kurt and his new boyfriend Blaine are all here and I'm just telling them about my strange day.

"None other than Santana Lopez." I tell them as they all gasp but Blaine who didn't go to school with us.

"No," Rachel gasps.

"Satan herself?" Mercedes says in shock.

"And you made it out alive?" Artie asks looking me up and down.

"I can't believe you actually saw her again." Tina says shaking her head.

"I know right. I was so shocked to see her though she didn't recognize me." I tell them. "She looks the same."

They all start asking me questions about what she was like now and how scared I was. I tell them everything that happened from her telling me I look like Derek Hough to me dancing in her music video. The shocked looks on their faces is how I still feel.

"You do look similar to Derek Hough." Mercedes thoughtfully says.

"That's all you took from that." Sam says flailing his arms around funnily.

"This Santana person seems nice from what you've said. I don't get what the big deal is." Blaine says from his corner.

I'm about to open my mouth to say something when Rachel beats me to it which is no surprise.

"In high school she was a monster, bullied us all especially Brett." Rachel explains to him. "She and all the jocks where constantly tormenting us."

"Didn't any teachers stop them?" Blaine asks and yet again Rachel answers.

"The cheerleading coach was a tyrant and just as bad as the jocks and cheerleaders. She had blackmail on all the teachers and principal."

After that the subject changes to Kurt's new job and all thoughts of Santana leave my mind for the moment. It doesn't last long though as I see Santana come in.

"Guys she's here!" I whisper shout hurrying back from the bar to my friends.

"Who?" Artie asks looking around.

"Santana," I quickly say.

"Shit let's go." Rachel says.

I feel the same. The last thing I want is for Santana to recognize my friends which I know she will and it ruin my revenge plans. Thankfully no one else wants to run into her so we quickly leave. Saying bye to everyone I fake heading home only to go back in. It took me a second to come up with this brilliant idea to go back in and dance/flirt with Santana. Seeing her outside of work will make the job of getting her to fall for him easier. Walking back in I don't want to seem too eager to see her so I head to the bar. It's there that I accidently run into Santana.

"Brett! Hey," Santana says first excitedly then cooly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask turning to face her.

I truly am curious why she's here. This is a bar I frequent a lot and I've never seen her here. Trust me I would remember if I saw her.

"My friends Quinn, Sugar and Courtney are in town for a week and wanted to come here after exploring while we were working." she explains waving over to a table where the three other women are sitting.

I remember Quinn and Courtney from school. They were nearly as bad as Santana. Hopefully they won't recognize me either. Since she didn't I'm assuming they won't either.

"So this isn't your normal hangout." I say letting out a laugh.

"No, my management team always wants me at hot clubs and bars to get my name and face out there." she tells me. "But tonight I told them I was just hanging with friends and didn't want paparazzi all over."

I can't help, but smile as she tells me this. She just looks so hot wearing a red crop top and tight short jean skirt. The way her big brown eyes just stare at me as she talks like I'm the only one there. God damn she's perfect. Why does she have to be so perfect.

"Do you come here often?" she asks.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite places." I tell her paying for her drinks like a gentleman.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" she asks staring at me with her big brown doe eyes.

How can I refuse this gorgeous woman anything.

"Sure," I agree easily.

She introduces me to her friends which is interesting as I can see that Courtney hasn't changed at all though she is nice to me. Quinn seems different and nicer while Sugar is just odd yet nice. I can tell that they all like me. Which doesn't hurt my ego at all. I love all the attention.

"So Brett, Santana was telling us that you're an amazing dancer." Quinn starts before Courtney cuts her off.

"We would like to see you dance."

"I don't know." I shyly say.

They really aren't that bad at least to me thus far. I could almost be friends with them until I remember what they did to me and my friends. These are not the kind of people I want to be connected to.

"Dance with me?" Santana softly asks in my ear so her friends don't hear.

"Okay,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the love and reviews last chapter.**

"Yes just like the last four shirts you tried on." Mercedes tells me.

"What is this about?" Kurt asks digging through my pant drawer. "You're never like this. Sure you generally could use fashion advice." he points out.

"Hey," I object. "I have good fashion sense."

Mercedes starts laughing so hard that she can't speak.

"No you don't," Kurt says trying not to laugh.

Sam opens the door, holding a sandwich looking concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Honey just go back to the kitchen." Mercedes tells him.

I invited Mercedes and Kurt over to help me find clothes for my date tonight with Santana. It's been over a week since we were dancing at the bar and we just finished shooting her first music video. I decided to ask her out and she jumped at the chance. Thus far my plan is working.

"I'm guessing you have a date." Mercedes says giving me a look of you know I'm right.

"I do," I say trying not to smile.

I don't want to seem too happy about going on this date, but I am. This is one of the first actual dates I've been on. Most of the time I just go out dancing and end up bringing a girl home.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Kurt asks giving me a creepy smile.

"Um…." I say not wanting to tell them.

"Come on B, who is it?" Mercedes asks.

Both her and Kurt are looking at me expectedly. I know they want to know who it is. But I'm not going to tell them-. My train of thought is broken when Tina and Rachel come in and I can hear Mike, Blaine and Artie downstairs talking to Sam.

"You called," Tina says.

I don't know what's going on; I only have an hour before I need to leave to pick up Santana. And I won't be late. The last thing I want is them all knowing about my plan. Or maybe they can help with my plan. The girls certainly could help the guys it depends.

"Brett here has a date." Kurt says smiling.

"Ou, who?" Rachel says looking at me expectedly.

"What is Rachel yelling about." Blaine asks opening the door as all the guys come in.

"If I tell you, you have to let me explain everything before going off." I say looking mostly at Kurt and Rachel.

"Tell us what?" Sam asks looking very confused.

"Brett here has a date, now tell us." Kurt quickly says.

They're all looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Okay don't freak out, but I have a date with Santana." I say before they all start freaking out.

And when I say freaked out, I mean they (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt) all start talking over each other. Well more like shouting. None of them are happy about me dating Santana. Of course they don't wait until I explain before freaking out. I can't understand a damn thing they are saying.

"Quiet!" Sam finally shouts when I motion to him. "Let him finish." he says once they all finally stop talking.

I nod a thanks to him before I continue talking. "So as I was saying, I have a date with Santana in about an hour. I know she and her friends tormented us all throughout high school. But I have a plan to get her back for everything she's done."

"What are you planning?" Mercedes asks smirking.

"Making her fall in love with me then dump her ass." I tell them.

"Revenge is sweet." Artie says.

"Okay everyone back downstairs. I have magic to work." Kurt announces before diving back into my pile of clothes.

Ten minutes later Kurt has managed to find a cool pair of jeans and a nice blue button that makes me look amazing if I say so myself. I also manage to avoid getting any makeup put on me.

"Come on Brett just a little." Tina says holding up her makeup bag.

"Hell no," I say for the fourth time.

Thankfully Mercedes shoos everyone out and leaves me be with a half hour to wait. I hate waiting. I should have had them stay and keep me company. After pacing for what seems like an hour I head out twenty-five minutes early. The cab ride to Santana's apartment is nerve wrecking. I just know I'm going to screw up and she's going to figure out who I am. It's still fifteen minutes early so I walk around her nice apartment complex before heading up to the third floor where her apartment is. Standing there at the door I'm terrified to knock. This will be the first date I've ever actually been on and it's a lie. When I finally knock it takes a few minutes for her to open the door.

"Wow," I breath out looking her up and down.

She looks absolutely stunning in a black sleek dress with her hair pulled back into a bun, light makeup and black heels that make her legs look amazing. Honestly she's the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Do you want to come in or are we leaving right away?" she asks after looking me up and down several times herself.

"We should head out." I tell her. "Your place looks nice." I say holding out my hand for her.

"Thanks the studio set it up for me when I moved out here." she says smiling as she takes my hand.

"Where are you from?" I ask her as we haven't really talked about anything personal.

"A small town in Ohio called Lima. I'm lucky to have gotten out of there and to have a recording contract." she says lacing our fingers together.

"What about you?" she asks me.

Shit I hadn't thought about her asking me about where I'm from. I could lie and say I'm from here, but I don't think she'd buy it.

"I'm from Ohio too, Cleveland." I lie since Lima is small and she'd surely remember me if I told her Lima.

"Cool we're both from Ohio." she says kissing my cheek when I hold open the cab door for her. "What are the chances." she comments.

I hate to say it, but I'm really enjoying this date thus far and it's barely started. She's just not the same person at least thus far that she was in school. Or maybe it's just cause I'm hot. I need to remember my goal is to make her fall for me so I can break her heart. After everything she did, she deserves it.

"I beat you were as happy to get out of Ohio as I was." she says causing me to focus back on her.

"I was nervous at first to leave my family, but I love to dance and I've come to love choreographing." I honestly tell her.

"Why'd you pick New York? Wouldn't LA be better?" she asks.

"Broadway, I wanted to dance on Broadway plus all the dance schools. Though now I most choreograph for shows and at the schools. Here is really better." I say. "What about you? Aren't most studios in LA?" I ask her.

"The studio I signed with is based here which I like since I've wanted to live in New York for years." she says biting her lip.

We fall into easy conversation about what we like and dislike about the entertainment industry. Talking to her is easier than I thought it would be. She's really funny and nerdy something I never would have guessed I'd say.

"So where are we going?" Santana finally asks looking out the cab window to see where we are.

"Well I thought we could do dinner and a show." I tell her hoping she'll like it.

Since I don't know much about dating, I may have looked up dating for dummies. Even though it's not an exciting first date I figured she might like something plain and normal.

"That sounds wonderful, what show?" she asks me.

"One that I actually choreographed called Uptown, Downtown." I tell her.

The smile on her face tells me that it's a good choice.

"I'm really lucky to have you choreograph my music videos. You're pretty famous aren't you." she says leaning into me.

"In certain circles yes." I softly say trying not to blush.

She's curled into me, playing with some lint on my pant leg when the cab pulls up to the restaurant. It's called Blue's and Kurt raved about it so much after Blaine took him there. I just hope she likes seafood, I probably should have asked.

"Oh my god," Santana gasps. "I've wanted to come since it opened." she gushes.

"Good," I say trying to hide my glee that she likes it.

I help her out of the cab and hold open the door for her. I swear she swoons. What I can be a gentleman, my mom taught me well.

"Two for Pierce," I tell the hostess.

She looks me up and down before looking through her records.

"Awe here it is, follow me Mr. Pierce." the hostess says licking her lips as she glances at me.

It's obvious that she likes me. She's completely ignoring Santana and seems to be trying to flirt. Honestly I'm not sure what she's trying to do, but it seems to piss of Santana.

"Stupid hoe, date." I hear her mumble, but I miss most of what she said.

"Here you go," I say pulling out the chair for Santana.

"Thank you," Santana says blushing.

She smirks at the hostess as she leaves. It's the first bit of the old Santana that I've seen. And I kind of have to admit it's hot. Damn my fucking hormones.

"She didn't even leave us menus." she complains.

"I'll get us some." I offer standing up.

"No I will," she says also standing up.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dinner went well after Santana got us menus and I think maybe gave the hostess a piece of her mind. I love how easy it is for me to talk to her. Most of the time I'm awkward and make a fool of myself much like I did in high school. But with her I'm able to be normal. Maybe it's because this is all a game I plan to win. Whatever the reason I like it.

"So how good is this show?" she asks as we pull up in front of the theater.

"Well considering it's been open for six months I'd say pretty good but I'm bias." I tell her causing her laugh.

"If the choreography is anything like what you did for Stardust then it's probably wonderful." she says smiling as I open the door for her.

She tries to pay like she did with dinner, but yet again I don't let her. I asked her out so I'm paying. Plus I get into the show for free.

"Are you going to let me pay for anything?" she questions.

"Nope,"

She gives me a sly smile, leaning into me. I lead her into the theater and down to the fifth row in the middle. She seems surprised that we're so close.

"I've never sat so close before." she whispers still leaning into me when we sit down.

"Well get used to it, I always get really good seats to shows." I whisper back.

"You think we'll have a second date?" she asks making me nervous.

"Maybe," I say non-committal.

"If you play your cards right we most certainly will." she cheekily says.

She flashes me a smile that shows her dimples and I swear my heart stops. She's so beautiful.

"Then would you like to go out with me next Friday." I ask turning to face her fully. "I know we're not done with this one, but I want to take you out again."

God I'm so weak. We're only halfway done with this date and I'm begging for another.

"I think I could go for that if you let me take you out tomorrow." she softly says as the theater lights go down.

"Yes," I whisper.

We don't talk during the whole two and a half hours show. I keep glancing over her who looks so happy. I'm so glad that she's liking watching this. I was hoping she'd like the show. She stands first clapping at the end with the rest of the audience and I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Wow," is all she can say sitting back down next to me.

"I take it you liked it." I say.

"Like it, I loved it." she says leaning over and giving me a kiss.

The kiss catches me by surprise. It's definitely not something I thought would happen.

"Do you want to go backstage and meet the cast?" I ask not wanting this date to end.

"We can do that?" she asks her eyes widening.

"Yeah if you want." I softly say.

"Heck yes," she shouts.

Walking backstage I know everyone since I work with the cast on their moves every Thursday afternoon. Someone has to make sure they are still doing the moves right. And not to brag or anything but I am pretty popular and well liked. My life is the exact opposite as it was in high school. But back to the point everyone says hi to me. Santana just loops her arm through mine and holds on tight. I can tell that she's nervous though I'm not sure why.

"Hey Brett," a couple dancers say.

"Everyone knows you." Santana says burrowing into my side.

"They do," I say not sure where this is going.

She just holds onto me tighter when the lead comes over.

"Hey Brett, I didn't know you were coming tonight." the lead says giving me a warm smile.

"Well I'm on a date and she wanted to come back and see what goes on behind the scenes." I tell her and Santana squeezes my arm.

"How nice of you." she says giving me or maybe Santana a strange look that I'm not sure what it is.

When she leaves us, Santana stops me and turns to face me.

"She was so jealous." Santana tells me. "Has anything gone on between the two of you?" she asks.

"Nothing I swear." I promise her.

"Good, I hate having competition that's hotter than me." she half whispers to herself.

"You're the hottest woman I've ever seen." I softly say causing her to smile.

"Take me home?" she says.

I gulp as I nod not entirely sure what it means. Going to her home. Am I just taking her home or will I be staying. Will sex be involved or will we just talk. There's so much unknown that makes me nervous. I feel like the whole way back to her apartment I'm off. I don't know what will happen and it scares me. When the cab pulls in front of her building I help her out and pay the cabby. I don't want to assume that I'm going in or that I'm not. This is so confusing me on top of my nerves.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks looking up at me hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like that." I whisper allowing her to pull me with her into the building.

Surprising I've really enjoyed spending time with her and am looking forward to spending more time with her.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, I won't be sleeping with you." she strongly tells me.

"I figured," I whisper rather relieved with this fact.

"Good, I didn't want any confusion." she says unlocking her door and walking in. "Come in."

I follow her into her modest studio apartment which is plainly set up. Nothing personal is out, pictures or items. Looking around it looks like it just came out of a showroom.

"I know it's bare, I've been busy and haven't had time to completely move in." she tells me.

"Still it's cozy." I say sitting down next to her.

"It's not cozy or homey. I'm sure your place is much homier." she softly says.

"Maybe you'll just have to see it after our next date." I tell her.

"I'd like that." she whispers leaning in and kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, I'm back from vacation and just finished typing this chapter up. Hope you all enjoy.**

I end up staying for an hour making out with Santana before I leave. If I had stayed any longer we would have ended up in bed together and that's something that neither of us wants yet. We kiss once more saying goodnight and that we'll see each other tomorrow at work.

"What the hell!" I shout walking into my apartment to find all my friends waiting for me. "It's fucking midnight, why are you here? I have to be up by six."

"We want to hear about your date and how your plan is progressing." Mercedes says speaking for all of them.

"And you will tomorrow night when we all hangout." I tell them not even bothering to make sure they leave as I head up to bed.

Honestly I just want to sleep; I have to get up early tomorrow to meet with my manager before I start working with Santana on her next music video. We're doing four music videos and then I'm helping to choreograph her first tour. We'll be working together for at least another three months which will work well for my plan. That is if I can go through with it. My date with her went really well and I hate to say it but I enjoyed spending time with her.

I quickly get changed and ready for bed. Before I do get in bed, I go to the top of the stairs to see if my friends are still here. Since I hear nothing, I assume they're all gone. I nod to myself and head to bed.

When I wake up the next morning or what I think is the next morning, it's to a incessant knocking at my door. Groaning I roll out of bed just wanting the noise to stop. Of course the knocking doesn't stop and I'm forced to groggily make my way downstairs to the door.

"It's four in the morning-"

I stop when I see Santana standing there crying. So of course I wrap my arms around her and lead her into my apartment is or frankly why she is here. Though right now the most important thing is to calm her down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask her.

She nods, still crying. She snuggles into my side, her crying starting to slow down. It takes a few minutes for her to calm down enough to talk.

"Elliot and a studio executive came by my apartment after you left. They want me to date some playboy actor." she sniffles.

"Okay," I say not sure where this is going.

Is she going to break my heart before I can do it to her.

"I told them I was already dating someone. Neither of them want me dating you. I told them that I wanted to only date you. Elliot insisted that you're fired and when I wouldn't agree the studio executive said that he was terminating my contract and I had to get out of the apartment by tomorrow." she rambles clinging tightly to me.

Okay, I'm not sure how much I believe this story. Maybe she made it up because she finally realized who I am. I fish my phone out of my pocket and see several missed calls from Elliot and a text firing me. So maybe her story is true.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." I softly say getting up and helping her up.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Santana sniffles.

"Like I would leave you out in the cold." I tell her.

"It's not cold out." she giggles.

I can't help but smile at her adorable giggle. Tomorrow morning we'll sit down and discuss everything in more detail, but right now I'm about to fall asleep standing up. The only highlight is now I don't have to get up so early. I've already texted my manager moving our meeting back.

"So here's the guestroom." I tell her yawning.

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up." she rambles, wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to eat anything if you wake up before me." I tell her before heading back to my room.

I fall face first onto my bed and that's the last thing I remember until the late morning. I wake up to an amazing smell and I follow it into the kitchen.

"Hey you didn't have to make me breakfast." I say walking into the kitchen.

"It's the last I could do after everything you've done." she says making me a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"All I did was give you a hug and let you sleep in my guest room. It wasn't much." I say in between bites.

"Are you kidding? It was huge and you woke up to let me in." she says giving me a smile.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Go talk to the executives about getting my job back. I was checking my contact and I don't think they can fire me for dating you." she says biting her lip.

"Well no matter what your welcome to stay here as long as you need." I tell her.

I feel bad for her which is weird. My plan is blowing up in my face. I caught feelings for her. Fuck it I have feelings for her. I need to come up with what I'm going to tell her if I continue to date her. Who am I kidding I'm going to continue to date her.

"Thanks for all this." she says leaning in and kissing me.

"Anything for my girl." I tell her, slapping my hand over my mouth.

"I'm your girl?" she questions.

"Yep,"

She heads out to talk to her labels executives and I head upstairs to change. I told her to text me after her meeting. I feel invested in what happens now plus we're dating.

"Brett," I hear Rachel say knocking on the door.

"Hey Rach, I'm heading out to meet my manager." I tell her closing and locking my door.

"Then I'll come with you." she says following me down the hall. "I have some ideas of how you can get back at Santana."

"Really," I say not wanting to say that I'm not planning on going through with it anymore.

My friends wouldn't understand why I don't want to get Santana back. They're all looking forward to sharing in my revenge.

"Yeah, you'll need to date her for a month then get her to move in. After that you'll break her heart in two." she tells me.

"Sounds good but I have to go now." I tell her hailing a cab.

"Okay I'll text you some more of my ideas!" she shouts.

I'm not looking forward to the mess that will ensue when my friends find out that I really like Santana and Santana figures out who I am. Tonight will probably give me a headache. I told my friends we'd hangout and I want to be with Santana. I'm going to have to figure out if I want to reveal everything or not yet. When the cab pulls up to my manager's office I still haven't figured anything out.

"Brett you're frowning, you never frown." Jewel my manager says pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind." I tell her giving her a weak smile.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the singer Santana." she says giving me a knowing look.

She couldn't know about the plan I had or that I went to high school could she. My silence prompted her to continue to talk.

"Her manager called me and said that your fired for dating Santana. Something about it ruining her image." she tells me a smile still on her face so she can't be mad about it.

"You're not upset?" I question just to make sure.

"You know I don't care who you date or if you lose a job. You're the best choreographer in the state and one of the best in the country." she reassures me.

"She's talking to her label today about keeping herself on and thus me." I tell her honestly.

The meeting goes very well as normal and we set up a few jobs in the next three months that are new. Right now my plate is pretty full. Well empty for the next two weeks since it was the window I was working with Santana. I'm still hopefully that I'll get that job back. Especially since I got a text from Santana saying she'd meet me at my apartment. By the time I get there Santana is at my door.

"Good news?" I ask not able to tell.

"I'm back with them both though they are taking away my apartment and no more music videos until after my album drops. I'm on thin ice since I won't dump you." she says biting her lip.

"You could move in with me." I offer.

"I couldn't put you out like that plus we just started dating." she says following me in. "We're still getting to know each other."

"Listen you can stay in the guest room and pay part of the rent if you want." I softly say taking her hand. "I like having you around and I don't want you to live in some dump."

"You just are…" she trails off.

"I'm just selfish and I want you here so stay." I ramble.

"I'll stay," she agrees finally.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here let me help you." I say taking a box out of Santana's arms.

"You don't have to." she says not even struggling to keep the box.

"I want to,"

After convincing her to move in with me, she went to her apartment to pack up. I offered to help, but she declined saying she didn't have a lot. Of course when she pulled up in a huge SUV that Quinn's driving I wouldn't take no for an answer in helping.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Quinn to help me." she says kissing my cheek.

"This is your place too, you can have your friends over." I say.

"Well since you're already met all my friends when will I meet yours?" she asks.

"Soon, they don't know I'm dating anyone yet. They can be a bit much and honestly I don't want to share you yet." I tell her, telling her a half truth is okay right?

She blushes and I swear swoons. She's giving me hooded love eyes, the kind that lets you know you've done well.

"Don't do none of that lovey dovey crap while I'm here. I don't want to see that." Quinn says dropping a box on the ground. "I thought you were moving in alone not with the guy you just started dating." she says.

"I told you I was moving in with Brett. He offered me his extra bedroom." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"It's too soon, you hardly know him." Quinn says completely ignoring that I'm still in the room.

"I know him enough Q, he's a good man." Santana defends me which causes me to smile.

I go and continue to unpack the SUV while they argue over Santana moving in with me. By the time I finally finish unloading the SUV, Quinn leaves in a huff.

"I take it she's not too happy with me." I tell her.

"She doesn't think I should move in with you since she doesn't know you well and is suspicious." she says walking over and hugging me. "But I don't care what she thinks."

"Good," I breathe a sigh of relief.

She pulls my head down into a deep kiss. We start making out and end up on the couch. She ripped my shirt off and my hands are wondering around under her shirt.

"We should stop," I half heartily say.

"I want you so fucking bad." she mumbles into my neck.

God she's fucking amazing, I'm about to give in when she pulls back.

"You're right," she whispers kissing me once more before climbing off of me.

"I want you so bad too." I sigh sitting up.

It's true; I've never wanted anyone like I currently want her. But I want her to know the truth before we have sex for the first time. Looking up at the clock, I curse and jump up.

"I have to go," I quickly say.

"Where are you going?" she asks still looking very flush.

"I have to meet some colleagues for drinks. I'll be back by eleven." I tell her. "Here's a key in case you need to leave."

She looks disappointed that I didn't invite her though she doesn't say anything. I would like to, but I have to tell her who I am before that can happen and I'm not ready yet.

"I'll see you when I get back." I say giving her a kiss on the lips.

Heading out I beat everyone else to the bar. I grab a table and wait for them all to arrive.

"Hey B," Sam says waving at me.

"Hey dude," I say giving him a smile and patting the spot next to me. "Where's Cedes?"

"She's coming with the rest of the girls." Sam says.

"Brett! I want to know every detail of your date!" Kurt shouts, dragging Blaine with him to our table.

"Shouldn't we wait until the others are here." Blaine tries to suggest.

"No I need to know now." Kurt demands grabbing my collar.

"What's going on?" Mike asks coming over with Artie and a tray of drinks.

"Kurt wants to know now how Brett's date was." Blaine explains chuckling.

"Very much," I add removing Kurt's hands from my collar.

I'm about to start in on the story I know they all want to hear. Trust me from the group of them I've received some five hundred texts and forty-four phone calls wanting information. The girls come over and Mercedes starts speaking.

"You better not be starting without us."

"Don't worry Cedes I haven't told them anyone." I tell her.

"Good,"

The girls all fill in around us and then they all look at me. I'm honestly not sure what to say to them. Do I tell the truth or lie my ass off. I know what they want to hear me say about the date and Santana, but I no longer feel the same way.

"Well…..honestly the date was fun. I found myself surprisingly enjoying it. She was nice and we mostly talked about our work." I tell them though I know they want more detail.

"That is not all." Mercedes says. "Come on we want a minute by minute recap."

"All you need to know is that I took her to dinner and then we went to a show." I tell them not ready for them to know about my change of mind.

I keep thinking about how I should hate her and how I don't. Everything is very confusing when it comes to my friends.

"Come on Brett we want the details, the dirty details." Rachel says.

"What are you Sam?" Tina says rolling her eyes at Rachel.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing." I tell them. "When you need to know something I'll tell you."

The rest of the night they keep trying to get information out of me, but I won't budge. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing anymore. All these secrets are hard to keep. I just want to tell someone the truth and for them to be happy for me. Is that so hard to ask for.

"You'd say if something was going on?" Sam asks when we get up to go pay our tabs.

"Of course I would man." I lie through my teeth.

"Okay," he accepts being the trusting guy he is.

We all say our goodbyes and head home. For the first time since I moved here I'm actually looking forward to going home. It's nice to have someone to come home to. When I open the door I don't hear any movement so I creep through the apartment figuring Santana is already asleep. A light turns on and I see Santana holding my senior yearbook.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for all the love of this story. I'm halfway through the next chapter and hope to have it up soon.**

"You went to McKinney too?" she says staring at me.

Oh crap, she must have found it in the closet. She's staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"We should probably sit." I tell her trying to buy a little more time.

"What's going on Brett? Why was this hidden in the guest closet or I guess now my room?" she asks still staring at me, but at least she's sits down.

I take a deep breath and get myself mentally prepared for this talk.

"I did go to McKinley with you. I'm Brett Pierce and you used to bully me." I tell her just ripping off the band aid.

"Really I don't remember you." she says squinting her eyes as she stares at me.

"I'm probably because I used to wear glasses and be much skinner." I tell her taking the yearbook and point at my picture.

"That was you?" she says in a shocked voice looking from the picture to me then back to the picture.

"Yes,"

"I tormented you every day." she says now just staring at my picture in the yearbook.

"I know,"

There's not much I can add. She did torment me and my friends.

"How can you want to date me after everything I did to you?" she asks looking up at me.

"Because you're different now." I honestly tell her.

It's true, she's so different now than she was back then.

"I'm not that different, I'm still as judgmental. If you weren't hot I wouldn't have given you the time of day." she admits.

I scoot over and wrap my arms around her.

"Trust me you have changed. I've seen it." I tell her. "Your friends that I met that first night they haven't changed, but you have."

"How can you be sure?" she asks pouting at me.

"Because you gave that homeless guy outside the restaurant on our first date your leftovers and a twenty. The old Santana wouldn't have done that." I tell her. "At least the one I saw in school every day."

"Being on the Cheerios and popular I knew what I had to do to keep from being a target. I honestly enjoyed it until I left high school and realized tormenting people wasn't getting me anywhere in life." she explains giving me a hopeful look.

I keep my arms wrapped around her, pulling her to lean back into me. She sighs, snuggling into my frame. I can tell that she has a heavy heart over what she had done. My decision to not go through with my plan is looking even better.

"I have to be honest with you." I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

"What is it?" she asks not moving.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you and that night in the bar I made a plan to get you back for everything you did in high school." I admit to her. "I was going to make you fall for me before breaking your heart."

"Is your plan still in effect?" she softly asks turning to face me with a worried look on her face.

"No," I firmly say not wanting her to think that I am. "I care for you so much that I can't go through with it."

She stares at me for several minutes in silence. The look on her face is blank, I can't guess what she's thinking. All I can do is wait for her to say something. It's the longest wait of my life.

"I could forgive you for not telling me that we went to school together, but how can I trust you now. For all I know you'll still try to get back at me." she says pacing in front of me.

"I won't-" I start only to have her cut me off.

"I can't, I'm leaving." she says wiping tears out of her eyes.

"You don't have to leave." I beg.

I don't want her to leave. If I can forgive her for all the things she did then why can't she. It's not like I went through with it, I didn't have to tell her after all.

"I need space and time. I'll go stay with Quinn." she says going to her room.

All I can do is follow her like a lost puppy until she slams the door in my face. To be honest, I stand there until she opens the door again with a bag in her hand.

"Brett I need space." she says pushing passed me. "I'll contact you when I decided what to do."

"I can give you space." I argue.

"No you can't." she says before walking out the door.

It takes everything in me not to follow her. I don't know what to do with myself. Never in my whole life have I felt like this. So I do the only logical thing, sleep. The next thing I notice is the sun light streaming on my face. I hear some rustling downstairs and I can't help but think that maybe Santana is back. So I hurry downstairs to the kitchen only to find Sam there.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I ask thankful that Santana isn't here.

"I came to raid your fridge and to see how you are. Last night I could tell something was off with you." he tells me staring me down.

I should have guessed that Sam would have figures out something was wrong. Sometimes he may seem like an airhead but really he notices the little things that others miss.

"Nothing is wrong." I try to say.

"Please I know something is wrong. You were very distance last night." he says staring me down.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul even Mercedes." I say letting out a sigh.

"Okay," he hesitantly says.

"I'm actually in love Santana and I told her about my plan."

The look on Sam's face is priceless. He's in complete shock and I wish I had a camera to take a picture.

"Also she's staying here." I finish before I wait for him to say something.

And trust me I had to wait.

"Santana. You. You and Santana." Sam stumbles.

"Yeah I know it's a lot to take in." I say just to fill the silence.

"So you actually like Santana." Sam says.

"I do,"

It takes several minutes of silence before Sam speaks again. To say I'm nervous is an understatement.

"Is she here?" he finally asks.

"No, after I told her the plan I had she left." I sadly tell him. "I don't know if we're still dating or not."

"Then your plan worked." he happily says.

Honestly how can I explain it to him any better. My plan ended up backfiring in my face. Sure it may have worked, but it also broke my heart.

"My plan didn't work, it backfired on me." I tell him angrily.

I don't get why he doesn't understand.

"Wait you really like her?" Sam asks as if I hadn't already told him this.

"Yes," I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Like want to be with her all the time?" he asks staring at me dumbfounded.

"Yes, I love her."

I hadn't admitted that I love her before. It maybe soon, but I really think I love her.

"No one is going to believe me when I tell them." he says.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone." I remind him.

"But this is big, you have to let me at least tell 'Cedes."

"Tell me what?" Mercedes says coming in.

I swear, I need to take back my keys so they can't just come in whenever they want.

"Brett-"

Sam tries to start, but I cut him off.

"Sam you promised."

"What is going on?" Mercedes asks looking between the two of us.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." I sigh since I know Sam won't be able to keep this from her.

Sam's nodding like a child ready to explode.

"Okay fine," Mercedes agrees.

"I'm in love with Santana and I told her about the plan." I tell her.

For a few agonizing seconds she just stares at me.

"I knew it," she finally says causing both me and Sam to jump.

"What?" Sam asks, saying what I am thinking.

"I knew Brett had feelings for Santana. After your date you didn't seem into talking trash about her." Mercedes explains.

"How? Why?" is all Sam can manage.

"Does anyone else know or suspect?" I ask her.

"Not that I'm aware of." she replies. "Will she be coming by?"

I don't know how to reply to this. This whole thing is fucked up. I just want her back.

"Well she was going to be staying with me. Then I got back from the bar last night she had found my yearbook and I ended up telling her about the plan." I explain. "Since I could forgive her for the years of bullying I figured she'd be fine. But no she left telling me she needs space."

I figure if anyone can help me it's Mercedes. Instead of giving me words of encouragement she slaps me on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for." I complain holding my head.

"You're an ass." she says glaring at me. "First she finds out that not only did you know her from high school, but she bullied you. She was probably trying to put that all behind her." she starts to explain. "Then you throw in that you were going to try and break her heart. Of course she needs space dummy." she loudly says slapping my on the back of the head again.

I hate that she's right. Why does she have to be right, can't she just be on my side.

"So how long should I wait before I call her?" I ask trusting Mercedes to give me the best advice possible.

"You should try right away." Sam interjects.

"No you shouldn't," Mercedes says slapping Sam on the back of the head. "Sam don't say anything about things your clueless on."

I still don't know if or when I can call her.

"You should give her a day or two to calm down and think things through before you contact her." Mercedes tells me.

"Do I really have to wait?" I ask.

"Yes,"

 **Santana POV**

Here I am standing in front of Quinn's apartment wondering how the fuck I got here. If I had just stayed out the boxes in the closet I would be back with Brett, snuggled on the couch. But no I had to go looking and find all this shit out. Now here I am. Ever though I'm pissed at Brett I want to be in his arms. When I finally knock on the door Quinn answers right away.

"Sure took you long enough." she says ushering me in.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I say setting my bag on the couch.

"You only brought one bag?" she asks frowning at me.

"I told you I just needed a place to crash for a few nights." I say not wanting to explain things to her.

I know as soon as I tell her, she'll start trashing Brett and honestly what I need are a few days to just process everything. I think he's a great guy and wouldn't hurt me, but still what if his friends pressure him. I'm sure they are the same group I used to torture in high school. Not that I can remember any of their names.

"I told you that you didn't know that Brett guy well enough to move in with him." she says staring at me.

"Listen Q, I don't need a lecture. I just need a place to crash and clear my head. I just had a lot dropped on me." I try to explain while not giving everything away.

"Okay," Quinn sighs. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Q,"

I head into the guest room and crash as soon as my head hits the pillow. When I wake up the next morning, I'm still just as confused as before. Heading into the kitchen I see Quinn making bacon, she's obsessed with it.

"Good morning," I say looking in the cupboard for a bowl.

"Morning, coffee?" she says pushing a cup towards me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

We eat our breakfasts in silence not even looking at each other. I honestly don't know what I should say to her. She's my best friend, but I don't think she'll understand what I'm going through. I know that while she's settled down, she's more bitchy and judgmental than I am.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here instead of at that hot guy's apartment." she asks me.

"If I tell you, you can't be judgmental about it." I make her promise which she does since I know she's dying to know. "Brett went to McKinley with us."

"No way," she shouts cutting me off.

"Yes and we bullied him every day." I continue, but pause to allow her to freak out.

"No way, he's so hot."

"I know, but he was."

"What else is there? I know you're leaving something out." she says giving me her pointed look.

"He told me he knew who I was the whole time and planned on getting me to fall in love with him. Then break my heart." I tell her before she starts freaking out on me.

"Oh my god! He told you his plan!" she shouts. "Did you kick him in the balls? No wonder you left." she continues to ramble.

"Q, relax." I calmly say.

"How can you be so relaxed?" she asks, calming down a bit.

"I don't know, maybe because I've realized he was just trying to tell me the truth. I care deeply for him." I calmly tell her.

I think I've made up my mind. I care maybe even love him too much to not give us a chance. I'm going to go back to his place later today. Thankfully right now we're on a three day break from shooting music videos and Brett teaching me choreography.

"So you're not angry at him?" she asks me giving me a questioning look.

"Not after sleeping on it and talking to you. I think I'm going to go back to Brett's." I softly say.

"Whatever," she says rolling her eyes. "I guess when things settle down we should all hangout. If your dating him, I'm going to have to get used to him."

"Thanks Q," I happily say, pulling her into a hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."  
I end up hanging out for another hour before throwing on a sweatshirt, grabbing my bag and heading out. It isn't until I'm in front of Brett's apartment door that I realize I don't have a key.

"Shit!"

So of course I have to knock to see if he's home. I really need to ask for a key later. I hear a muffled yell of something, before I see the door start to open.

"Hi," I softly say waving slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm back. It's been too long since I last posted a chapter. I'm going to try and post more often.**

 **Brett's POV**

As soon as I open the door and see Santana standing there I break down. I'm so happy that she's here.

"You're here," I dumbly say.

"Yes I am, can I come in?" she asks.

I move aside and she comes in with her bag. I'm hoping that this means she'll be staying. I must be staring at her dumbly or something as she claps her hands in front of me.

"Sorry," I say shaking my head to clear the fog. "I can't believe that you are here right now."

"Even with everything, I still deeply care for you." she softly says blushing and looking down.

"Well that's a relief, it would be embarrassing if I was the only one with those deep feelings." I say causing her to look up at me. "I'm sorry for everything, I want you to know that while I had planned to break your heart after I picked you up on our date that plan went down the tube. I'm falling for you."

She cups my face in her small hands and gently kisses my lips.

"I know," she whispers into my lips. "I'm sorry for bullying you throughout high school."

"Let's move on from all this." I suggest.

"That sounds like a plan." she softly says laying her head on my left shoulder.

"I'm glad your back." I whisper context to just lay there with her almost using me as pillow.

I know that we still have a lot to learn about each other and we are no way ready for sex, but still I'm really horny. What can I say San is sexy as hell even in sweats.

"So since I'm living here now, I was hoping to get a key so I don't-"

"Of course honey," I say cutting her off.

We lay down together in silence for a long time before I finally decide to move.

"I have to go work on some choreography." I tell her.

"Can't we just stay here snuggled together." she whines.

"I wish we could, but I have to choreograph a dance for the New York Jets cheerleaders." I say keeping my arms wrapped around her.

She gasps, getting up slightly to slap my chest.

"Are you choreographing cheating on me?"

"Babe, you know I'm not. I have a number of jobs that I work a week plus we're not working together for another few days." I say pulling her back into me.

"I'm just glad that my manager and label decided to start working on choreograph for some of my songs for a tour and to keep you as the choreographer." she sighs laying her head back on my chest. "And babe?" she questions.

"Well we are dating." I counter.

"I like it." she whispers.

I let her lay on my for another ten minutes before I really do have to get up. She grumbles, but lets me get up.

"Here," I say digging through a draw for my extra key. "So you don't have to wait for me." I chuckle.

She slaps my arm, laughing before taking the key and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you when you get back." she says pushing me towards the door.

Now I'm suspicious that she suddenly is trying to kick me out. Only moments ago she was trying to keep me here. She must have something planned though I'm not going to say anything.

"Okay," I say managing to grab my jacket and wallet before I'm forced out the door.

I hope whatever she has planned I'll like it and she doesn't redo my entire apartment.

 **Santana POV**

Once I shut the door, my mind goes into full gear. While joking with him an idea popped into my head. Now all I have to do is execute it to perfection and hope he likes it. Rummaging through his fridge I see that he has nothing, I'll have to buy almost everything from the store to make dinner.

"It looks like all he eats is takeout and frozen dinners." I speak aloud. "Now I have to go shopping."

I'm about to leave when the door opens and in walks a floppy hair blonde guy that I've never seen before.

"What the fuck!" I shout sprinting upstairs.

I hear whoever it is coming up the stairs. In my panic, I dial Brett and pray that he answers.

'San?' he questioningly says out of breath.

'Someone is here, I think someone just broke in.' I whisper. 'It looked like a shaggy blonde dude.'

'Oh god,' he sighs.

'What?' I ask starting to get even more worried.

'It's probably my friend Sam. He and his girlfriend live in the building too and he's always raiding my fridge.' he explains.

'Can you come check? I don't want to go back down there until I know for sure it's not a robber.' I whisper hunkering down behind the bed.

'I'll be right there honey.' he says before hanging up.

I love him right now. I know that he just got to his job and is now coming back home. It doesn't take long before I hear his voice talking to whoever is downstairs.

"Babe," he shouts up.

Hearing him, I smile and head downstairs.

"Sam, you need to not just walk in anymore. You scared Santana really bad." I hear him tell Sam.

"Sorry man," Sam says smiling at me now that I'm at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi Santana, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well," I say smiling at him.

Brett shows Sam out before pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry about that, I'd stay if I could but I promised I'd get back quickly." he tells me, kissing me lightly.

"I'll miss you." I say kissing him again before he leaves.

Once he's gone I wait ten minutes before heading out to go to the store on the corner. I grab all the ingredients I'll need to make my mom's famous enchiladas along with milk, cereal, pasta and a few other staples that I'll be needing over the next few days. I hope he enjoys Mexican food.

 **Brett POV**

I didn't want to leave Santana for a second time today, but I had to get back to the dance studio. Currently I'm doing some touch up choreography for a new Broadway show. They didn't like a few dances that their original choreographer had done. This is something that I do a lot, fixing parts of choreography especially since it's the summer and I'm not teaching at Julliard five days a week.

"Hey Brett it all okay back at your place?" one of the dancer asks when I get back.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Okay everyone back in line!" I loudly say.

There's a mess scramble of dancers to get back in place. It makes me laugh to watch this.

"Now let's get back to business."

Four exhausting hours later we're finally done. Most of the dancers are exhausted and drenched in sweat. To me this means I've worked them well.

"Good work everyone, I think we fixed everything we needed to." I tell them.

Many of the dancers tell me bye as I wait for them all to leave before locking up. I'm excited to go home and see Santana. After the last day and a half I'm very excited just to be able to call her mine. I'm ready to start dating her and really get to know her.

"Dude," Sam says meeting me by the mail boxes.

"What?" I ask looking over at him.

Do I have something on my face or what.

"Santana is fucking hot." he comments. "I hadn't noticed before."

"Don't let your woman hear you say that." I joke shaking my head.

"She knows I only love her." he says.

"Well San is really hot." I agree a soft smile on my face.

"You really care about her don't you." he comments.

"Yes, now I'm going to head up and spend the rest of the day with her." I tell him.

"Cedes wants to get together soon on a double date." he tells me and I nod my agreement before heading up.

When I reach the door I nervously straighten out my shirt wanting to look my best for Santana. She's an amazing woman who deserves someone that tries at least half as much as she does.

"Stay there!" she shouts when I open the door. "And close your eyes."

For some reason unknown to me, I do exactly what she requests. I just stand there in the doorway with my eyes closed and the door wide open.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask after several minutes of complete silence.

"No not yet!" I hear her shout from upstairs.

I'm really curious as to what she has planned. It smells really good so she must have cooked something which is fucking amazing. I'm starving. I hear rustling before I hear her move right next to me and say.

"You can open your eyes now and close the door goof."

"Well you told me to close my eyes." I defend.

"Sure, but I thought you would close the door not just stand in the doorway." she tells me.

"You told me to close my eyes." I tell her again.

"At least you can follow orders." she laughs.

I finally actually look around and see that she's not only cleaned up my messy apartment, but also set the table for a romantic dinner I look over at in awe. She blushes when she sees me look over at her. I can tell that she worked really hard to set this whole thing up.

"It's lovely," I breath.

"Thanks, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and just for being such a great guy." she tells me blushing still.

"Well since you put so much effort into this, I should go take a quick shower and change." I sigh wanting to look much nicer now that I see how much she's put into this.

"Hurry up, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." she says pushing me back towards the stairs.

I take the single quickest shower ever. It take me longer to pick out what to wear. I've never been a fashion guy, but with Mercedes's help I have nice clothes. I just don't wear them that much. I end up settling on black dress pants and a black button down dress shirt.

"You look amazing." she says when I come down.

"Thanks," is all I can think of to say.

"I hope you enjoy Mexican food." she says motioning to the food she has set out on the table.

"I'll eat almost anything." I say licking my lips.

"Good," she says sitting down.

I sit across from her and start eating. I can tell that the silence is bugging her, but I'm hungry.

"So I'm almost done with my album, one song to go." she says giving me a soft smile.

"That's great," I tell her, giving her a huge smile before I go back to eating.

What can I say I'm starving.

"So my friend Sam that you met earlier." I start.

"He's not going to just barge in anymore." Santana asks not wanting to be so scared again.

"No, I'll make sure no one does." I calmly say before continuing. "So he and his girlfriend Mercedes would like to go on a double date with us. She wants to meet you."

"I'd love to meet your friends." she says giving me a loving look.

We have a lovely rest of dinner talking about all sorts of stuff. I learn that her parents aren't supportive of her music career and want her to go to college instead. Though she does talk to her mom once a week and goes back to Christmas. I tell her that I'm still fairly close to my family though I don't talk to them as much as I'd like. All in all it's a really quiet night and I enjoy it. This is honestly what I've been looking for since I came to New York.

"Thanks for dinner." I tell her helping her clean up.

I wanted to do it myself, but she insisted on helping.

"I'm glad you like it." she says biting her lips.

"I'd love to stay up and chat, but I have an early morning workshop I'm teaching tomorrow." I softly say staring down at her wanting to kiss her.

"Then you should go to bed." she says getting on her tippy toes and kissing me on the lips. "Night Brett."

"Night,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Who the hell is Brett bringing that we have to be on our best behavior?" I hear Rachel ask Mercedes.

San and myself have been dating now for four months. The only friends of mine she's met is Sam and Mercedes who we've gone on several double dates with. Luckily Mercedes and her have really hit it off both being singers and have become fast friends themselves. And we still sleep in separate rooms though we have you know. It was, I hate to be one of those people, but it was fucking amazing. She mentioned beautiful and perfect afterwards. So yeah we're going strong though I'm not sure how my friends are going to take it.

"My friends aside from Mercedes and Sam still think I'm going to break your heart." I whisper not wanting to go in yet.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asks giving me a sad look.

"If they don't then they'll have me to deal with." I tell her pulling her into my body.

She giggles and blushes, burying her head into my chest.

"We should go in." I say not moving.

"Let's go," she says starting to lead me in.

I follow her allowing her to pull me into the bar. The look on Rachel's face is priceless.

"Santana Lopez," Rachel gasps staring at us.

"So you are Santana." Blaine says coming over.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Santana." I say. "Santana this is Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Blaine and of course you know Sam and Mercedes."

For the next several minutes exchanges pleasantries though I can see Rachel eyeing Santana.

"Okay everyone first round is on me." I shout causing all my friends to run to the bar.

I wanted to give Santana some breathing room from all my friends who are eager to pretend to get to know Santana. They may not have known I was bringing Santana, but I think most of them think I'm going to break her heart tonight in front of them.

"This isn't what we all think it is, is it?" Rachel whispers sliding next to me at the bar.

Before I can even reply she continues. "I see the way you hold her and have look at her. You're in love with her."

"So what if I am." I retort.

Sure I had a plan when I first started hanging out with Santana, but I am allowed to change my mind.

"She's playing you; she's the same girl from high school." Rachel says rolling her eyes at me. "You still have to go through with the plan."

"She isn't, but even if she was. I can do what I want and what I think is best." I tell her before getting up and walking away.

I don't care what Rachel things; she doesn't know Santana at all. All she remembers is what happened back in high school.

"Brett," Mike says walking over with a beer. "You look like you could use one."

"Thanks man," I say taking the beer from him and gulping it down in two gulps.

"Ignore Rachel; you know how stubborn she is." Mike tells me. "I think Santana is a wonderful woman."

The look of confusion I'm giving Mike makes him laugh before explaining farther.

"You're not planning to break up with her. You both love each other." he says like it's the clearest thing in the world.

"How did you?" I start to ask.

"You've never been happier and she well the way she looks at you says it all." Mike explains.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask wondering who else knows.

"Only to us, your friends." he tells me before being beckoned over by his own girlfriend Tina.

I make my way over to my own girlfriend who is having an interesting conversation with Mercedes and Kurt about her singing career thus far.

"I honestly don't think I would be singing my own songs right now without Brett." she tells them not noticing that I'm behind her. "He's loved them all and is always coming up with dances to them."

"He really is an amazing guy. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't had a girlfriend before you." Mercedes says which causes me to blush though no one notices.

"He's never had a girlfriend before me?" she asks.

"Nope," Mercedes says shaking her head.

"He's had a crush on you since high school. You're who he's compared every possible date to." Kurt says causing me to blush even more.

"Really?" Santana asks and I can imagine that she is biting her lip.

"Yep, I always knew he wouldn't….." Kurt starts before trailing off.

"She knows," I interject finally letting my presence be known.

Santana wheels around, slapping me on the left arm before wrapping my arms around her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asks not facing me.

"Long enough for my friends to embarrass me." I counter glaring over at my two friends who don't look sorry at all.

"Not sorry," Kurt says smirking at us.

"I think it's great that you all have stayed friends since high school." Santana says leaning more into me.

"Surely your still friends with a number of the Cheerios and Puck." Kurt says and I feel Santana stiffen in my arms.

"I'm good friends with Quinn and still talk to Courtney, but I don't talk to anyone else." Santana says and I give her a comforting squeeze.

"Not even Puck, you two seemed to close in high school." Mercedes asks.

"He's not allowed within five hundred feet of me." Santana quietly says and that ends that conversation.

Something is obviously up with that, but I'll wait to ask about it till we're alone. Puck is a subject that hasn't really come up before and now I'm curious as to what happened. I suspect it has something to do with abusing her which if it does, I'll kill him. No man or woman should ever abuse another human being.

"Well it's been fun to really get to know you Santana and to see how happy you make Brett, but Blaine and myself have an early morning tomorrow so we'd better head out." Kurt says pulling Santana into a hug.

Mercedes heads across the bar with Kurt leaving Santana and myself alone. I just hold her as she returned to my arms after Kurt hugged her.

"So my friends like you." I softly say not wanting to bring Puck up if she doesn't want to talk about here.

"They're all really nice." Santana says. "A lot nicer than my friends."

"Quinn seemed nice." I point out.

"She's the only one who grew up too. Which reminds me she wants to officially meet you as my boyfriend sometime soon." Santana tells me.

"You know what my schedule is so set up whatever time and day works for the two of you and I'll make it work." I say always wanting to be available for her.

"I was thinking next week." she says pulling me down to give me one heck of a kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I am?" I question wondering where this is coming from; she's never been this sentimental before.

"Just with everything and how protective you are. You're amazing and I'm so glad I'm dating you." she softly says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask not wanting to push.

I try to be understanding and patient with her since I can tell that it's what she needs.

"Can we go home first?" she asks and I nod yes.

We head over to my group of friends to say bye. Thankfully like the rest of the night everyone was very nice to Santana even Rachel. The look in her eye tells me that she's expecting me to break Santana's heart now.

"We need to hangout some time without the guys." Mercedes says hugging Santana. "And we should go on a double date." she says looking at me.

"Of course," Santana says all smiles.

As we leave Rachel moves to stop us.

"Rachel," I say shaking my head.

I already went over this with her. I'm not going to do what she wants me to.

"Don't you have something to do Brett." Rachel prods giving me a look of do it.

"Rachel I'm not going through with the plan." I calmly tell her.

"What! Why not?" Rachel all but screams at me, completely losing it.

"Because I love her." I say causing Santana to gasp.

I really do love her so saying it isn't hard.

"You can't love her, not after everything she did." Rachel says stomping her foot.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. What matters is who she is now which is the woman I'm in love with." I counter at her and push by her.

Santana follows me and we head over to the Uber that I called. She holds onto to my hand and snuggles into my side as we drive. The whole ride is silent, but I can tell by the look on her face that there is something she wants to say. But she seems to want to wait until we are along. Once we get into the apartment, she pulls me over the couch and shoves me onto the couch.

"I love you too." she whispers.

"Well that's good." I softly say reaching up and cupping her face. "What happened with Puck? Why did you get a restraining order against him?" I ask.

She sits up and waits for me to sit up as well before she starts talking.

"I dated Puck throughout high school as you know." she starts. "But I broke up with him a week after graduation since I was leaving for college and he was staying here. He didn't take it well at all and broke into my parent's house late one night drunk." she stops at this.

I can tell that she's very upset by what happened so I pull her into my body to comfort her.

"Take your time," I whisper.

Staying calm is something that she seems to need.

"He hit me a few times and probably would have tried to rape me had my parents not come home early from their work function. My dad beat Puck up while my mom called the cops. We got a restraining order and he got two years in jail." she softly tells me.

"Has he tried to contact you since?" I ask holding in my anger and rage.

"No, my parents mentioned that after he got out of jail he moved two towns over and started working in a garage." she whispers leaning even more into me. "I think my dad terrified him."

"Good cause if I ever see that jackass I'll beat him up." I seethe.

"Enough about that awful time of my life. I have you now and am happy." she says kissing my cheek.

"If Puck ever comes near you tell me and I'll take care of it." I tell her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana moans gripping tightly to my shoulder as she rides out her orgasm. It's the fourth one I've given her in the last hour. Somehow I've managed to hold my own off, but the pressure is too much.

"Shit babe, I'm going to blow." I groan.

She moans even more as I let go.

"Brett," she moans. "We need to start getting ready."

"Babe really, right now." I groan falling next to her.

"We're meeting Quinn in an hour." she says kissing me before getting up and walking towards the bathroom butt naked.

"Hot damn," I whisper.

She's so fucking hot. I'm so damn lucky that she's my girlfriend. I mean really she's amazing.

An hour later we're both ready despite my complaints and outside the restaurant that we are meeting Quinn at. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. Quinn used to bully me way more than Santana ever did. But I'm putting on a brave face since this is Santana's best friend.

"Hi Q," Santana says pulling the other woman into a hug.

I just stand there awkwardly waiting for them to finish saying hello and notice me.

"So Q, this is my boyfriend Brett. We went to high school together in case you didn't know." Santana tells Quinn pulling me into her side.

"We have met before dumbass." Quinn says pushing into Santana.

"Well I thought you'd want a proper intro." Santana says sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

"I don't get why you're dating her." Quinn says looking at me.

"I like her," I simply say opening the door for them.

"Thank you B," Santana whispers kissing my cheek.

Quinn makes a gaging noise following Santana in.

"Oh hush you're just jealous." Santana says elbowing her.

I can't help but think that this might be how they always behave since neither seems too upset. Honestly I don't get it.

"So Brett, Santana tells me what a wonderful job you've done choreographing her music videos." Quinn says looking at me.

"I've had a blast and can't wait to choreograph more for her." I say taking Santana's hand and kissing it.

"Sickenly cute," Quinn says fake gagging.

"I also choreograph a few Broadway shows so if you ever want tickets hit me up." I tell her smiling.

I want her to like me which is odd since for the longest time I hated her. She's been nice thus far.

"I just might," Quinn says.

The rest of dinner goes just as smoothly. I get a bit of a third wheel vibe with the two of them talking together so much. Not that I mind since it allows me to watch them interact which is entirely funny.

"So Q how did that blind date your co-worker set you up on work out?" Santana asks.

Quinn sticks her tongue out at Santana before saying. "It was the worst decision I ever made."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Santana says.

"His hair nearly slid off his head ten minutes into the date." Quinn complains.

"That's why I love Brett so much, such wonderful hair." Santana jokes ruffling my hair.

"So damn lucky." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"That's right," Santana says all smiles.

The waiter brings the check over and I manage to grab it before the other two.

"Brett," both women say glaring at me.

"Just let me pay," I tell them.

They both glare at me for a few more minutes before giving in and allowing me to pay. I have a need to be a gentleman and paying for dinner is just something I always do.

"Well Brett it was nice to get to know you better." Quinn says smiling when I help her up.

"Always a pleasure to get to know Santana's friends." I tell her, pulling her into a hug.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Santana says in a semi joking manor.

"We'll have to go clubbing together some time." Quinn says giving Santana a hug. "But I right now need to get home and in bed. I have a big day tomorrow morning."

I open the cab door for Quinn and we stand there waving. When the cab moves out of sight I flag down a cab for us.

"Did you have fun?" I ask Santana wrapping my arm around her.

"Yes, I love hanging out with Quinn." she says leaning into me. "It seemed like you and Quinn got along." she adds looking up at me.

"We did, she's a lot nicer now." I honestly tell her.

"She grew up going away to college." she says smiling even more when I open the cab door.

"Well maybe we can at some point get out friends together." I tell her which causes her to hug me tightly.

"I'm glad you two liked each other."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter much quicker this time around. Thanks for the reviews and love for this story. I have another five to seven chapters in this story :)**

I lick my lips, knocking on Santana's bedroom door. She hasn't been out all morning which is unusual. Last night we went out dancing, but she started feeling bad just after midnight so we came home early. Since meeting each other's friends last week she's been sleeping in my bed. Last night though she went into her own room.

"San are you okay?" I ask.

At first I don't hear anything then I hear some coughing.

"I'm coming in," I warn opening the door.

"B," she groans coughing again. "I don't feel good."

"Shh babe, I'll take care of you." I softly say gathering her up in my arms.

I carry her downstairs into the living room gently placing her on the couch. She snuggles into her blanket turning on the TV.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

She seems like she has a bad cold so I'm going to take care of her. Getting her whatever she wants or needs.

"Pancakes and OJ." she hopefully says.

"Of course babe," I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't B, you'll get sick too." she coughs.

"Let me take care of you." I softly say.

"So long as you are be careful not to get sick." she counters.

"Okay San," I agree.

I head into the kitchen to make her breakfast; she turns the channels probably searching for something to watch. Being noon on at Monday most of the things she likes to watch aren't on yet.

"Here's your OJ and the pancakes will be ready in ten. Syrup and butter on them?" I ask.

"Whip cream too," she says looking up at me.

"How could I forget about the whip cream." I say smiling, pecking her on the cheek quickly before she can object.

When I bring the pancakes in she squeals and makes room for me on the couch. She sits up and grabs her plate from me. We eat with a rerun of the Price is Right on.

"You should go to work." she says when we finish up.

"I don't have anything going on today." I tell her.

"I am in the evening, but I can have someone cover for me. You're sick and I don't want to leave you alone." I say not looking at her.

"Go teach your class or I'll be pissed and won't let you take care of me." she threatens moving out of my arms.

"Fine,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I ask again.

"I'll be fine, you left soup that I only need to heat up and aside from that I don't plan on moving." she says.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask not ready to leave yet.

"A little," she says pushing me. "Now go."

"Fine, are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask only standing up.

She gives me a look of you better listen to me now.

"Call if you need anything." I tell her leaning down and kissing her cheek before straightening up and leaving.

"I will," she promises.

When I reach the door, I turn around to look back at her once more. She's content and so I decide that it is okay for me to go to work. Personally I'd rather stay and take care of her, but I really do have to teach the first night of a two day seminar at Juilliard. I'm teaching two, four hour sessions to some advanced dancers. My normal classes that I teach have been cut in half to only two this semester since I've been so busy with other choreographing jobs. That's why I agreed to do three sets of seminars during the semester for advanced dancers. Arriving an half hour early I'm not surprised to see several students here already.

"Mr. Pierce," a junior dancer named Ell says smiling at me.

"Ell how many times have I said to call me Brett." I tell her yet again.

I tell all my students to call me Brett especially since I'm their age maybe slightly older.

"Will do Brett." she says shyly smiling at me.

She giggles and starts talking to the girls around her who all have similar reactions to her. I'll never understand females. They are a weird bunch when together.

"Brett thank you for doing this. Your classes are always the fastest to fill up and the longest waiting list." JJ, the head of the dancing department says.

"No problem, I enjoy teaching and wish I could do it more. But with my schedule the way it is, I just don't have time." I tell her.

"I get it, I'm just glad you're teaching at all." JJ says smiling at me.

It's something that I noticed a lot since I started dating Santana. Women seem to smile and flirt with me a hot.

"Brett are we going to start?" one of the male dancers asks.

"Yes everyone get in position, giving yourself a foot of room." I tell the group.

Since these are all advanced students I know that they'll follow instructions quickly and pick things up quickly.

"Okay since I know all of you are in advanced dancing classes we'll move quickly. If at any time you find yourself getting lost or fall behind speak up." I tell all of them waiting till I see some nodding heads before I continue. "Now we're going to start with a piece I actually choreographed for a Broadway show."

I go through the first three eight counts slowly the first time. I count it off a bit faster the second time through. On the third, I watch them and make notes on who needs to work on what.

"Brett can't you just teach us the whole dance?" Whitney a senior with a bright future asks before I start again.

"Is that what everyone wants? I didn't want to go too fast. Learning a whole dance is a lot." I say looking around.

"The whole dance!" is collectively said.

"Well then," I say turning around and I start at the beginning.

By the end of the two hour session not only is everyone covered in sweat, but they have learned the whole dance.

"Our time is up, great job everyone." I say clapping my hands together. "You all now know the newest dance in Rain Dance. For all of you who are coming back for the next session in an hour, we'll be learning a completely new dance."

I head over to my bag to grab my water bottle. I assume that everyone has left so I get a shock when I turn around to see Ell standing there.

"Ell," I gasp.

"I was thinking that we could go dancing together some time soon." she hopefully says.

I take a step back at this request not expecting it.

"I have I girlfriend." I croak.

This is unexpected. I really wish Santana was here right now she seems like the jealous type that would scare her away. Right now that's what I need.

"Sure you do," Ell says reaching over to grab my arm.

"I do have a girlfriend who will be pissed so later." I stumble over my words, grabbing my bag.

I quickly make my way out of the dance studio. The last thing I want is to screw up my relationship. So I walk to my office to kill the hour before the next session. The only saving grace is that Ell is not in this one so I don't have to deal with any awkwardness. That's the last thing I need. The whole session I'm stressed and I think everyone can tell. When I leave to head home, I buy some flowers and chocolates for Santana.

"Brett," Santana says sounding just as bad.

"Hey honey, I brought you some present." I say handing the flowers and chocolates to her.

"How sweet," Santana says coughing. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I tell her.

"It must be something." Santana says narrowing her eyes at me.

"One of the girls hit on me. I shut it down." I explain.

"Did you," Santana says trying to sound intimidating, but fails since she's so congested.

"Of course I did, you're the only person I want hitting on me." I calmly say.

Santana narrows her eyes at me, but decides not to say anything so I assume she's trusting me. It's not like have given her a reason not to trust me plus I brought the one thing she can't resist, her weakness, chocolate. Nothing beats chocolate.

"Good," she says snuggling back into her comfortable spot.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I ask now that that's dealt with.

"Just come snuggle with me until Quinn gets off work and stops by. I still owe her for getting me sick two years ago." Santana says moving slightly to make room for me.

"So you're going to try and get Quinn sick?" I ask. "Does she not know you're sick?"

"Nope otherwise she wouldn't be coming." she says smiling.

I don't know what to say to that. It doesn't surprise me at all that she's doing something like this. Her passion is something that I love about her. She snuggles into my body and goes back to watching Major Crimes, a show she just got into and is now binge watching. Being sick really sucks, but I'm here to help her with anything which I hope is a help to her.

"So I know you don't want me missing any work." I start.

"You didn't," Santana says pushing herself up to look at me.

"I rescheduled a meeting and a choreography session for later this week. I would just feel better staying here with you until you get much better." I tell her.

"B," Santana sighs.

"I'm your boyfriend; it's my job to take care of you when I can. You'd do the same thing for me." I says before she can tell me no.

"Okay," Santana sighs and I smile cause yeah I'm right. "But those are the only things you're missing right?" she asks.

"Yep, I was supposed to work with you, but that's not happening." I tell her, smiling.

"God my producer wasn't happy, but then he heard my coughing and could tell I was stuffy. He told me to stay home for the next week and to call him if I was still sick after the week." she says chuckling then coughing. "I'm just glad he's being so understanding."

We settle back down then right as we do the doorbell rings.

"That's Quinn," Santana says making a move to get up.

"I'll handle it," I say not letting her get up.

She swoons a little at this and gives me a kiss on the cheek before I get up and head to the door.

"Hey Quinn, she's in the living room." I say opening the door and taking her jacket.

"Thanks Brett," Quinn says giving me a soft surprised look that I'm taking her jacket

She heads towards the living room and when she sees Santana she starts cursing.

"Fucking really!" Quinn shouts glaring at Santana.

"I still owe you." Santana says giggling.

"If I get sick, you're taking care of me." Quinn says sitting next to her best friend.

"If we're going to play that game then shouldn't you be taking care of me?" Santana jokes.

"I think your well taken care of by that boyfriend of yours." Quinn says nodding looking over at me.

I'm just standing there in the hallway watching their interaction.

"True, he has been amazing and is taking time off." Santana says coughing.

"I can tell, I wish I had someone like that." Quinn says envious.

I can't but smile. I decide to head into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

 **Santana POV**

We start gossiping about all the shows we've watch recently and who the characters remind us of in real life.

"So have you told your parents about him yet?" Quinn asks causing me a panic a little.

"A little," I admit. "You know how protective my dad can be and I don't want all the questions from my mom."

Protective is an understatement, when it comes to me especially after Puck.

"Are you going to introduce him to them any time soon?" Quinn asks.

"Well my parents are supposed to come out next month so I guess that he meet them then." I tell her nervous as to what exactly I'm going to do.

"Oh god, it'd love to be here when that happens." Quinn giggles.

"Shut up," I say starting to laugh that turns into a cough.

A few minutes later Quinn leaves needing to get home and wanting to get away from me since she doesn't want to get sick.

"Want some soup?" Brett asks coming back in.

"Yes," I say smiling up at him. "Thanks for giving us space to gossip."

"No problem," Brett says always being thoughtful like that.

"So Quinn reminded that my parents are coming to town next month." I start putting my feelers out.

"Really?" Brett says looking over at me.

"Yeah, I haven't told them anything except the fact that I moved in with a roommate." I say biting my lip.

"Oh," Brett says sounding disappointed.

"I want to introduce you as my boyfriend, but it has to be in person. My parents can be a little much. My dad is protective." I tell him honestly to reassure him.

"Okay," Brett says smiling up at me. "I'd like that."

"I just hope they don't overwhelm you." I say smiling when he hands me a bowl of soup and sits next to me.

"Parents love me, don't worry." he says so confidently, wrapping his huge arm around me.

"So you're really up for meeting my parents? I don't want to push this on you if you're not ready." I softly say really not wanting to push this on him.

"San," he says cupping my face. "I want to meet your parents just as much as I want you to meet mine." he reassures me confidently.

I smile, but push him back so he won't kiss me and give sick too.

"Good," I say and before I can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

He gets up to answer the door and I wonder who it could be. When he opens the door I hear Mercedes and see her barge right pass Brett, dragging Sam with her.

"I heard Santana was sick so I came over to make my famous chili which always helps to clear up illnesses." Mercedes says heading for the kitchen.

"Hey," I hear Sam say and when I finally see him, he's wearing a medical mask. "I can't get sick right now." he adds probably from the looks that Brett and Mercedes are giving him.

"Thanks," I say heading over to see them.

"No problem, I have to take care of these two boys whenever they are sick. Trust me it's a pain. They are big babies." Mercedes says all smiles.

"Hey," both men say which causes me to laugh then start coughing.

"Brett's been very good all day with taking care of me even though I made him go to work." I tell her, still coughing.

"Well I'll take care of you since I'm off work for the rest of the week." Mercedes offers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slowly but surely I will finish this story. Hopefully I'll be posting more often.**

 **Brett POV**

Now that Santana is feeling better thanks mostly to Mercedes who was a god send and her chili. The four of us are going to go on a double date.

"I just want to say thanks for everything you did last week." Santana says giving Mercedes a hug.

"Anytime," Mercedes says.

We end up at a fancy restaurant that both women have wanted to go try. I managed to pay before Sam who had tried to pay for his half.

"You didn't have to pay." Mercedes says snuggling into Sam as we all walk around Central Park.

"Yes I did," I tell her, wrapping my arm around Santana. "It's a thank you for looking after Santana when I had to work and just in general."

"Awe B, you know your my second favorite guy in the world." Mercedes says blushing which causes me to blush.

"I am your favorite guy right?" Sam asks giving Mercedes a worried look that causes the rest of us to laugh.

"Yes Sam you are." Mercedes reassures him.

We continue to walk, chatting about our jobs and Santana's up coming tour in a few months. I'm really proud of her.

"So Brett are you two coming out tomorrow with the rest of us?" Sam asks giving me a hopeful look.

It's been a while since I've actually gone out with the group since Rachel is still being a bitch to Santana. I don't want her to have to deal with that.

"I don't think so." I say looking down at Santana. "Rachel is still being difficult."

Santana rolls her eyes and interjects. "She's a bitch, it's worse than I was in high school and that's saying something."

"She's definitely being extremely stubborn about everything." Mercedes agrees.

"I just wish she would get over herself. I feel like we can't all hangout since all she does is shoot daggers at San. Everyone else has gotten over it." I say.

"We miss having you to dance against Mike." Sam says.

"I'll talk with her." Mercedes offers.

"Like that will help." I groan.

"Thanks," Santana says elbowing me in the gut.

Later that night I'm snuggled with Santana watching a movie when there's a knock on the door.

"I bet it is Mercedes." I say getting up and heading to the door.

When I opens the door, I'm shock to see my mom and dad standing there smiling at me. In fact I'm frozen in the doorway as they push in.

"Brett why is there a woman in your living room?" my mom asks me.

"Well…." I trail off.

You see I haven't mentioned to my parents that I'm dating anyone. It's not like I'm ashamed of Santana or anything. It just hasn't come up and I knew as soon as it did my mom would fly out here to meet her. So I have just neglected to mention anything to them.

"I'm Santana," she says coming over.

"She's my girlfriend." I manage to say before anything else is said.

My mom let's a high pitched scream and pulls Santana into one of her bear hugs.

"Oh my god!" she shouts. "You have a girlfriend!"

Of course my mom is over excited about the fact that I have a girlfriend since I've never introduced her to any girl.

"Mom relax," I tell her as she lets go of Santana. "Why are you two here?" I ask.

"We wanted to surprise you." my dad says slapping me on the back before turning to Santana. "Hello, I'm Pierce Pierce."

"It's nice to meet you both." Santana says smiling at them.

"Come I want to know everything about you and how well Brett is treating you." my mom says wrapping an arm around her and leading her into the living room.

I'm about to follow them when my dad stops me.

"Let your mom talk to her alone. She's so happy that you're finally dating someone." my dad tells me, grabbing some of the bags and heading upstairs.

I hesitate for a moment before grabbing the remaining bags and following him upstairs.

"Where are we sleeping?" my dad asks.

"The guest room," I tell him which is where they always sleep.

"There's stuff in there that I assume is Santana's, we don't want to displace her." my dad says.

"Don't worry she'll be staying in my room." I tell him blushing.

"How long have you two been together?" he asks me.

"Almost eight months," I say smiling at the thought.

"And you haven't told us about her." he says staring at me.

"This is all new and I wanted to get to know her before I told you about her." I say biting my lip.

 **Santana POV**

Mrs. Pierce drags me away from Brett who I look back at. This is not what I thought would happen tonight. Brett's parents just showing up.

"So Santana, how long have you been dating my son?" Mrs. Pierce asks me and I literally start sweating.

I'm not used to being grilled.

"Just shy of eight months." I tell her.

"And how long have you been cohabitating with him?" she asks raising an eyebrow at me.

I gulp, trying to come up with an answer.

"Has he been taking care of you? If he hasn't, I'll set him straight." she asks rambling on.

"He has, he even stayed home from work when I was sick a week ago." I tell her smiling; this isn't that bad at the moment.

"You look familiar, have you been in any movies?" she asks me.

"No I'm a singer," I say taking a deep breath. "I went to school with Brett and grew up in Lima."

"Oh Santana Lopez?" she says causing me to nod. "You're Maria and Antonio's daughter." she says her face somehow brightening even more. "Your mother and I are in a book club together and she's always talking about you."

I blush when she says this.

"Since you're a singer, is Brett helping you with dance stuff?" she asks knid of surprising me with this question.

"Yes that's actually how we met." I admit.

"Ooo, did you two recognize each other?" she asks smiling even more.

"No, well I didn't. He looks so different from the last time I saw him." I softly say.

It's true. There is no way I would have ever recognized Brett as someone I went to school with. He's taller, more muscular and has much better taste in clothes now.

"He certainly has." she says.

Just then Brett and his dad come back in. I'm so thankful when he sits next to me and grabs my hand. I lace our fingers together.

"Mom you didn't try to scare away my girlfriend." he says causing his mom to shake her head.

"I was just asking a few harmless questions." she says. "I was just trying to get to know the young woman since you've never mentioned her in any of our talks."

"Because I didn't want to interrogate her." Brett says.

"I really didn't mind Brett." I tell him squeezing his hand.

"See your girlfriend didn't mind me asking some basic questions." his mom says sticking her tongue out at him.

This makes me giggle. I've never seen a woman in her fifties act this way before. My own mother would certainly never.

"Oh honey she's Maria and Antonio's daughter." his mom adds.

"Really?" his dad asks looking first at Brett then me.

"Yes Pierce," his mom says and I can't help, but ask.

"Wait your name is the same as your last?"

"Yep my full name is Pierce Pierce Pierce the second." he says chuckling. "My mom thought she might as well have my middle name be Pierce too."

"That must have been hard as a child." I say.

"Yes, but I certainly can be fun as people are confused." he says smiling which reminds me of Brett.

He seems just as happy as his son which is something I love about Brett.

We talk for another hour where I learn Brett's mom's name is Susan and both of them want me to call them by their first names.

"If you don't mind I'm going to head to bed. I'm beat from the drive here." Pierce says offering his hand to Susan.

"Yes you are," he says helping her up leads her away.

Brett waits until the door closes before he starts speaking.

"I'm sorry about them. I had no idea they were coming." he says giving me puppy dog eyes.

"You didn't tell them about me?" I ask more than a little hurt.

Sure my parents don't know much about him, but they do know that I have a boyfriend and his name.

"If I had they would have been on a plane here within the hour." he softly says taking my hands. "I wasn't planning on telling them until after I talked to you about it and then with your parents coming I was going to wait until after that." he explains.

"Okay," I say understanding better.

"Hey," he says lifting my chin to look him in the eyes. "I love you and am not ashamed of us."

I smile at that. He's an amazing guy who I love.

 **Brett POV  
** I hate myself for not telling my parents before they meet Santana about her, but they are overwhelming at the best of times. I wanted time alone with Santana before my mom started bombarding us with visits, calls, texts and every other mode of communication known to man. Heck she would have even learned to Skye.

"I apologize ahead of time for my mom." I say pulling her into me.

"She seems nice." she tells me, yawning. "We should head to bed, I'm exhausted."

I wait for her to get up, but she doesn't so I'm forced to stand up with her in my arms. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Carry me to bed." she orders.

"Yes ma' lady," I say turning off the lights before heading up to my room or at this point I guess it's our room.

Since we started having sex, she's spent more nights than not in my bed. And since she got better she's been staying in our room. I know I need to talk to her about moving all her clothes into my closet. But not right now, I'm exhausted.

I place Santana under the covers as she had fallen asleep on the walk up the stairs. I strip down and get in bed behind her.

"Night honey,"

I fall asleep instantly only to be woken up by the smell of bacon. I reach over but Santana isn't there. Walking downstairs, I hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Leave them to cooking son," my dad says stopping me from entering.

"Mom's letting Santana help?" I ask more than a little shocked.

"Yes, it's a good thing." he says.

Just then there's a knock on the door and I wonder who the hell it could be. After my parents last night it could be anyone.

"Brett, so nice to finally meet you." a Latina woman says when I open the door before yelling. "Susan I told you I'd be here before you finished breakfast." she pushes pass me into the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, here's the next part this story.

 **I stare after her only to have a clearing throat focus my attention back to the door. Standing there is an older Latino man who is obviously Santana's father.**

 **"** **Please come in Mr. Lopez." I say opening the door wider.**

 **"** **Mami!" I hear Santana shout.**

 **I guess neither of us was expecting this.**

 **"** **Mario, come sit down. I have the paper and breakfast is almost done. I'd say let's go help the woman, but my wife never lets me in the kitchen." my dad says making room for him on the couch.**

 **"** **Mine either," Mario says taking the offered seat. "She always tells me that I could burn water so there's no way I'm allowed in her kitchen." he adds.**

 **Both men chuckle and go to reading their papers. Since I don't like reading the paper, I decide to head into the kitchen. I figure that since I do enjoy cooking, I could help out. Plus I don't want to talk to San's dad.**

 **"** **Brett," my mom says looking at me when I come in.**

 **She has a smile on her face and both Lopez women are giggling. I must have interrupted their girl chat or something the way that they are all staring at me.**

 **"** **I thought I could help with cooking." I offer.**

 **"** **You cook?" Santana's mom asks.**

 **"** **He does quite well." Santana answers for me.**

 **"** **We have it covered," my mom says giving me a look. "Why don't you go back in the living room. We'll call when breakfast is ready."**

 **"** **But mom," I whine not wanting to.**

 **"** **Go," she says and I do.**

 **The tone of her voice left no doubt that I needed to listen. The last thing I need on top of San's parents being here is my mom pissed at me. So I trudge back into the living room, sitting next to my dad.**

 **"** **They kicked you out?" my dad says chuckling.**

 **"** **Yes," I grumpily say.**

 **The way Santana's dad keeps glancing at me I know he's going to ask me a bunch of questions. It's not that I won't answer them or want to get to know him; I just know from San how protective he is of her especially after Puck. All I want is for this man to like me.**

 **"** **So Brett," Mario says no directly staring at me**

 **I gulp and decide to bite the bullet.**

 **"** **Yes sir," I say.**

 **"** **No need to be so formal, you can call me Mario." he tells me and my dad just chuckles.**

 **"** **Okay," I quietly say.**

 **"** **How long have you been seeing my daughter?" he asks staring me down.**

 **"** **A few months," I gulp unable to think with him staring me down.**

 **"** **Interesting," he says glancing away. "She never mentioned you were seeing each other just that she had moved in with a roommate."**

 **"** **We only recently made plans to meet the parents." I say unable to think of anything else. "My parents didn't know about Santana." I say trying to defend myself."**

 **Mario looks over at my dad who nods in affirmation.**

 **"** **What do you do for a living?" he asks looking slightly less intimidating.**

 **"** **I'm a dancer and choreographer." I tell him slightly nervous.**

 **"** **Don't be modest, he's one of the most sought after choreographers in New York." my dad says giving me a proud smile.**

 **"** **Weren't you nervous about him going into a field that most fail at?" Mario asks looking now at my dad.**

 **I'm glad he's not staring me down anymore that was nerve wracking.**

 **"** **Brett's always been an amazing dancer, I wasn't worried. He's got a good head on his shoulders and would have figured something out." my dad brags some more.**

 **"** **I'm still worried about my little Santana being a singer." Mario confesses before turning to me.**

 **"** **So you're going to help my daughter out?" he asks.**

 **"** **Anyway I can." I softly say as he stares me down.**

 **"** **Daddy," Santana says coming in with her arms crossed. "Are you trying to scare my boyfriend away?"**

 **Before he can say anything her mom comes in and is also glaring at him.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" her mom says walking over and slapping him in the back of the head. "What did I tell you?"**

 **He smartly doesn't say anything and my mom breaks the tension.**

 **"** **Breakfast is ready!"**

 **Breakfast is a quiet affaire which shocks me. My mom normally can't stand it being so quiet and my dad isn't quiet either. I'm sitting next to Santana though we aren't touching. She seems on edge and I don't know why. Aside from her dad glaring at me nothing seems wrong.**

 **"** **So I want to hear all about how you two met." her mom says after just about everyone has finished eating.**

 **"** **Me too, I've heard a little bit but I want the whole story." my mom happily says literally bouncing in her seat.**

 **Both our dads just shake their heads at their wives, but I see my dad crack a smile.**

 **"** **Well…" Santana starts scooting farther away from me.**

 **She goes on to tell them about how we met with me choreographing a music video for her song. She goes on to explain how we started dating, that I knew who she was the whole time and ended with me telling her to move in with me. The whole time she's telling the story our moms keep letting out squeal noises and hugging each other.**

 **"** **I can't believe they had to travel so far to find each other." my mom swoons.**

 **"** **By far my favorite boyfriend she's ever had." Maria says smiling at me.**

 **I reach over to take San's hand, but she pulls away from me. I frown now knowing that something is wrong for sure.**

 **"** **Don't get any ideas boy." Mario says glaring daggers at me.**

 **My dad just chuckles at me probably for the shocked look on my face. San's face falls and she somehow manages to scoot farther away from me.**

 **"** **Mario!" Maria growls glaring at him.**

 **"** **What? We hardly know-"**

 **Maria whacks him on the back of the head.**

 **"** **This is our daughter's boyfriend and you'd better get used to it." she growls.**

 **"** **But….." he starts and Santana gets up and runs upstairs.**

 **I'm torn between staying and leaving. I decided to head after my girlfriend.**

 **"** **San," I softly say entering our room.**

 **"** **I knew he'd be like this, first grilling you then demanding that you not touch me." she says.**

 **"** **Is that why you were acting weird, pulling away from me?" I ask her already knowing.**

 **"** **Yes, I knew he would say something so I was trying to avoid it." she tells me.**

 **"** **San," I whisper. "Nothing your dad could do will scare me off." I softly continue.**

 **"** **He's always like this." she continues.**

 **"** **Well your mom was chewing into him when I left." I tell her, hoping that maybe she'll come back down.**

 **She lays her head on my shoulder and I know we're not moving I hear someone coming up and slightly tense up until I see my dad.**

 **"** **Your moms want you both to come back down." he says.**

 **I look over at Santana to see what she wants to do.**

 **"** **If you don't want them to come up, we should head back down." my dad wisely tells us.**

 **She sighs, getting up trying to pull me with her. I comply and get up following her quietly down the stairs. I see both our moms glaring at her dad.**

 **"** **Now you be nice to him." Maria growls at her husband. "You're the reason our daughter barely tells us about who she's dating."**

 **My mom just nods, but stays quiet. I've never seen her not voice her opinion on a matter. This is completely new for her. San is being really quiet, probably still nervous about her dad so I clear my throat so they'll know we're here.**

 **"** **Come sit," my mom says making room next to her for us.**

 **Maria nudges her husband and Mario clears his throat.**

 **"** **I'm sorry for being an ass earlier." Mario says wringing his hands together as he makes eye contact with us. "I just didn't expect you to be in such a serious relationship sweetie. It caught me off guard."**

 **I look over at San to see what she thinks. Her face has softened and she goes over to hug her dad.**

 **"** **I forgive you." she whispers giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

 **He tries hard not to glare as she pulls me down to sit next to her and snuggles into me. This is going to be an interesting week.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I lay wide awake on the pull out couch. San is snuggled next to me sound asleep, I think. I don't know how long our parents will be staying and we'll be sleeping down here since San insisted that we give up our room for her parents.**

 **"** **B you still awake?" she whispers shocking me.**

 **"** **Yeah," I whisper back.**

 **"** **Our parents seemed to get along right?" she asks sitting up. "And aside from my dad they liked us."**

 **"** **Your dad's coming around. He's just protective of you." I softly says not moving.**

 **"** **Are you sure that you don't mind sleeping down here?" she asks me, looking down at me.**

 **"** **It's only a week right?" I joke.**

 **She nods, biting her lip. I know that look and it's not something we can do right now.**

 **"** **San we can't," I moan as she starts trying to take my shorts off.**

 **"** **I want you so bad right now." she moans in my ear.**

 **"** **Our parents," I groan trying not to give in.**

 **Needless to say, I fail miserably. She ends up getting my shorts off. I groan and moan as she starts stroking me to get me hard. It doesn't long as I was already semi-hard.**

 **"** **I need you." she moans in my ear wiggling out of her short.**

 **"** **Fuck babe," I moan flipping us so I'm on top of her.**

 **She moans into my mouth as we kiss. I'm about to line myself up when I hear a creak. I fling myself off of San, I miss the end of the bed and land on the ground with an umph.**

 **"** **B are you okay?" she asks leaning over and looking at me.**

 **"** **Yeah," I groan getting up.**

 **It's then that I notice her dad in the kitchen getting something to drink. How he didn't notice what just happened is beyond me.**

 **"** **San," I whisper climbing back onto the bed.**

 **She apparently hasn't notice as she tries to pick up where we left off. I will admit that it took great strength to hold her off but I did.**

 **"** **Your dad," I whisper nodding towards the kitchen.**

 **"** **Shit,"**

 **She pulls me down flat with her and throws the blanket over us.**

 **"** **Stay still," she whispers barely in my ear.**

 **Neither of us moves an inch for a good ten minutes. She shoves me thus electing me to check if her dad is still there. He's not.**

 **"** **That was close," I softly say.**

 **"** **Way too close," she agrees. "Your right, we shouldn't with our parents here."**

 **I nod, getting comfortable before opening my arms for her. She gladly climbs into my embrace and we both fall asleep.**

 **Santana POV**

 **After that first reaction from my dad, he tried extra hard to be nice and I know Brett has won him over. Especially after dinner the second night when not only did Brett give me his coat, but he stopped some drunk guys from trying to feel me up and knock into me. He is the best boyfriend ever. Just saying.**

 **"** **We're going to go out for a guys night." Brett says leaning down and kissing me.**

 **"** **Okay behave," I say cupping his face. "Make sure not to go too crazy our parents are leaving tomorrow." I remind him.**

 **"** **I will," he says kissing me again.**

 **I bite my lip as I watch him leave with both our dads.**

 **"** **I hope he doesn't take them somewhere too crazy." I voice aloud.**

 **"** **Don't worry B wouldn't take his dad anywhere too wild." Susan reassures us.**

 **"** **And I think he's still trying to impress your father." my mom says smiling at me.**

 **I nod not believing that this night is not going to end badly.**

 **"** **How's dad feeling about Brett? He's been better since you yelled at him." I say so grateful for my mom.**

 **"** **Well you know your dad, once I set him straight. He realized what a great guy Brett is." she tells me with a smile.**

 **"** **Both Pierce and Brett are that way with Ashley." Susan interjects.**

 **"** **Where is she? And how is she?" my mom says turning to Susan. "I'm surprised you didn't bring her."**

 **"** **She just turned eighteen and we trust her. Plus we have Pierce's parents staying with her." Susan says.**

 **"** **Don't you worry she'll still find a way to throw a party?" my mom asks glaring over at me.**

 **"** **One time," I defend myself.**

 **"** **No, Pierce's parents are pretty hip and know better than to leave her alone." Susan says.**

 **"** **I hope I get to meet her next time you come out." I tell Susan.**

 **I was kind of hoping once we figured out that it was the Pierce's that Ashley would be with them. I've heard so many stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, thanks for the love thus far. Sadly this story is coming to end, there are only two chapters left after this.**

It's been a month since our parents left and I have been extremely busy. My popularity has grown immensely. So much that my label wants me to do a six months tour of first the states, then international. This is what I have been dreaming of for years. The only downside is that I'll be away from Brett for six months. That's basically how long we have been dating.

"So they want you to do a six month tour?" Brett asks, repeating what I just told him.

"Yes," I say trying to read his reaction.

"Starting when?" he asks still emotionless.

"In six weeks maybe eight, if it takes them longer to find a choreographer." I tell him.

"I can do it." he offers.

"B," I sigh.

I had suggested this to my label, but they didn't want to pay the larger fee for him and where fine with a less known choreographer.

"They don't want to pay the amount you charge." I honestly tell him.

"I'll take whatever they're going to pay someone else." he says even though I'm shaking my head.

"You shouldn't take less than you deserve." I argue. "You've worked hard to become one of the best in the world."

"I don't want to spend six months away from you." he counters. "Plus I can help you."

I still shake my head and he starts pouting.

"This is what I'm great at, just let me do this for you."

I can't say that the thought of having him with me doesn't make my heart beat faster. I love that he wants to help me. He can tell that my resolve is breaking if his smile is any indication.

"Plus I can dance the male lead for any songs especially love one." he reasons.

"Fine, you win." I sigh rolling my eyes.

He woops and gathers me up in his arms.

"I'll call my agent to get all the legal stuff dealt with."

He lays a big fat wet kiss on my lips that leaves me wanting more. I try to pull him back down into a kiss, but he's pulled away and on the phone with his agent. It amazes me how fast everything happens with him. Once he decides something he gets it going right away.

 **Brett POV**

I don't know why San thought I wouldn't be willing to take less money if it meant that I got to go on tour with her. I've heard of too many couples breaking up due to touring. I'm not risking that.

"So it's all set up." I tell her, hanging up with my manager.

"Just like that?" she says just staring at me. "You're going to not just come on tour with me, but choreograph my show and dance with me."

"That is exactly what is going to happen." I say smiling.

"Well how about we celebrate." she says giving me bedroom eyes.

I somehow manage to not only make a sound like a dying animal, but also trip over my own feet in my excitement to follow her. She stops and looks back at me.

"What the hell was that?" she asks trying to hide a giggle and stay serious.

"I'm excited," I say feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Then hurry up big boy." she says running the rest of the way up the stairs and into our room.

I clumsily follow her, catching her before she can throw herself onto the bed. Wrapping my arms around I launch myself onto the bed, landing on my back with her on my front. She kisses me deeply and it's on. We quickly remove each other's clothes as she attacks my neck.

"Fuck babe," I moan as she sucks on my neck.

"So fucking good." she moans as I start moving. "Don't stop."

I flip us over and start pounding into her. She moans as she scratches at my back.

"Oh god," she moans. "Right there."

She must be getting close as her nails are digging deeper into my back. I don't know how much longer I can hold off my own release.

"Shit," I shout as I fill her up.

She grips my back even tighter. I just hold her tightly to my bod as I come down from my high.

"Babe," I breathe out.

"I'm so close," she says breathily.

I start rubbing her clit wanting her to feel a release too. It doesn't take long before she's shouting my name.

"Brett!"

She curls into me and we just relax. Neither of us says anything as we just enjoy each other's company.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

"Don't cross your legs too much or you'll continue to fall." I shout at the dancers and my own girlfriend.

I'm probably going to pay for the yelling later but I don't want her to mess up during a performance. I would never forgive myself if that happened.

"No, no, no!" I shout at one of the male dancers who is about to accidently kick a few of the other dancers.

I storm over to fix the mass of mistakes he's making, I don't get why he is. As I'm helping him the rest of the dancers use it as a quick water break. I overhear two of the female dancers talking to Santana.

"I thought you two were dating." the taller of the two says, I think her name is LeAnn.

"We are," Santana confirms.

I can only assume that she is glaring at the woman which I've noticed she's been doing a lot to the dancers. She's very possessive, which is something I love about her.

"Then can't you convince him to go easier on us. I'm dying here." the other one says Allie or something like that.

"He's doing his job." Santana says and I can't hear what else is said as she must have been walking away.

I can't help but smile at how she defended me.

"Okay everyone gather up!" I shout. "We're going to go over the next part." I tell them.

I start showing them the choreography for the next song. Everyone, but Santana catches on after seeing me do it twice. I know I'm going to go slower for her. She's not a dancer and I don't mind giving her extra help.

"Okay Santana, I think we should make your moves simpler." I tell her, realizing that if she's going to be singing that for her the choreography need to be easier.

"You don't need to make things dumber for me." she complains pouting.

"Trust me," I softly say positioning everyone where I want them.

"I trust you more than anyone." Santana softly says reaching out for my hand.

She squeezes it and gives me a soft smile.

"Then let me do what I'm good at." I say smiling as she nods.

We continue for another two hours before I decide to call it a night. Everyone is exhausted especially Santana who is half asleep leaning against the wall.

"Okay everyone, I think that we've done all we can tonight." I tell them all and almost all the dancers leave right away. "Remember we're practicing again tomorrow at tem am." I shout after them.

Santana walks towards me, yawning. She leans against me.

"Can we head home now?" she asks yawning.

"It's only five." I point out.

"So I'm exhausted from all the dancing." she complains trying to glare at me, but yawning instead.

"Don't you have a meeting with the costume designer." I remind her.

"Can you go instead." she whines.

"I can come with you." I offer.

"Okay," she agrees.

"Come on honey, let's get changed first." I say lifting her up into my arms.

She wraps her arms around my neck as a carry her towards the women's changing room with our bags. Knowing better than to go in with her as we're not the only one's using the studio, I place her on the ground outside the door. She heads in and I go into the men's and quickly change into a fresh pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I'm waiting for her to come out when Elliot comes over. I haven't seen him in months since he and the studio exec told Santana to dump me. I've let my manager do all the negotiations with helping Santana with choreography, being in her music videos and this tour. He is the last person I want to talk to.

"Brett," he says nodding to me.

"Elliot," I say back not even looking at him.

"I saw you working earlier." he starts and I turn to actually look at him. "It was very good; I can't wait to see the whole show."

"We're two weeks away from that." I coldly say.

"Listen-"

He starts, but is cut off by Santana coming out in a pair of black leggings and my Julliard sweatshirt.

"Elliot," she says nodding to him.

"Heading to talk to Diana about costumes?" he asks.

Santana reaches over and grabs my hand.

"We both are," she says.

With that she drags me away. Not that I'm complaining at all.

"I don't need you two going at it." she calmly says lacing our fingers together.

"We weren't," I argue.

"Please you two were moments away." she says stopping to look me in the face. "You don't have to like each other, but can you get along when you do see each other for me."

"I'll be civil." I agree as I really don't hate Elliot.

"Good because he's my manager and I need him to continue to help with my career. But I also need my awesome boyfriend." she tells me.

"Anything for you honey." I tell her.

We walk into the meeting room in silence, both content no to speak. She starts talking to the costume designer all about what she wants done. I just sit there quietly as they talk. An hour must have passed before they're finally done.

"Your ideas are all great and I can't wait to see the finished product." Santana says getting up to give Diane a hug.

"I'll text you for setting up a fitting time in the next few days." Diane says nodding to me before we leave.

Once we leave Santana stops me and lays a big kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," Santana whispers into the kiss.

"You don't need to thank me." I tell her. "I'm your boyfriend, it's part of my job to support you."

She gives me a look of what I think is a pure love. Walking out of the studio, she doesn't seem as tired as she was earlier.

"So I know you were tired earlier so I didn't want to mention that Mercedes texted asking if we wanted to meet up for drinks." I ramble.

"Rachel won't be there right?" she asks.

After Mercedes talked to Rachel for us, we all tried hanging out again but Rachel just couldn't control herself. She glared at Santana the whole time and whenever San tried to speak Rachel interrupted her. That's when we decided it was best to completely cut ties from her and Finn.

"Just Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina." I reassure her.

"I think I'm up for that." she says leaning into me.

"You sure, if your too tired we can just go home." I say not wanting to put pressure on her.

"No I wanna go, maybe I'll text Quinn and see if she wants to come too." she says pulling out her phone.

An hour later we're all at Slippery Pig chatting it up. Quinn fits nicely into my group of friends minus Rachel. This is the third time she's hung out with all of us and it has all gone smoothly.

"I still can't believe that you are going on tour in six weeks." Quinn says taking a deep drink of her beer.

"I know right," Santana says all smiles. "It's so excited."

"How has Brett taken it?" Quinn asks as she doesn't know I'm choreographing the whole show.

"He's doing all my choreography and is coming with me." Santana squeals.

The other three girls join in the squealing causing us guys to wince at the noise.

"Brett has always been a sweetheart like that." Mercedes adds as she and Tina join the conversation.

"I wish Mike was as thoughtful as Brett." Tina says.

"I agree Sam wouldn't think of helping like that." Mercedes chimes in.

Quinn says something, but I don't catch it as Mike and Sam start talking to me.

"Dude you're going on tour with Santana." Sam says nodding.

"Yes I am." I say. "And I wish Mike hadn't retired from dancing as there's a few dancers that are having a hard time picking up the choreography."

"Tina would kill me if I got back in the game." Mike says holding his hands up. "She hated me leaving on tour."

"I know, I'd hate it if I couldn't go with Santana." I agree.

We all order another round of beers and us guys decide to play a game of pool while the girls continue to gossip. I look up from my first shot to catch San's eye. I wink at her.

 **Santana POV**

"Look at the boys." Mercedes says nodding over to the guys who are currently playing some mixed game of pool and darts.

"This is why I'm glad I only date women." Quinn says shaking her head.

I try to hold in a giggle as Mercedes and Tina whip their heads around to stare at Quinn. She just recently came out to me. It's something that I've kind of always suspected but never knew for sure. I'm happy for her finally able to be herself. It's actually surprising that she just came out and told them without a second thought, though it is nice that she feels comfortable enough.

"You're gay?" Tina asks softly a completely shocked look on her face.

"Yeah," Quinn shyly says.

"Well we accept all our friends no matter who they love." Mercedes says pulling her into a hug.

"See I told you that people would be accepting." I remind her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Quinn says secretively smiling.

"So I take it this is a new development." Mercedes says.

"Yes, I only told Santana two weeks ago. I'm trying to be more honest about myself." Quinn admits.

"Good for you girl." Tina says.

This is exactly what Quinn needs. Accepting people in her life. I'm fairly certain that she'll be hanging out with us more. We continue to talk about Quinn for a few minutes before moving onto Tina's upcoming wedding. Her and Mike have been engaged apparently for two years and have finally picked a date for their wedding. We're just getting into the details when Brett comes over.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to steal Santana. We have an early day tomorrow and she needs a good night sleep." he says holding out his hand for me.

"Brett's right, his routine had me exhausted earlier." I agree letting him lift me up.

"We need to hangout some more before you two leave us for six months." Mercedes says always the one making plans.

"Yes like ten or twenty times." Quinn adds. "I need a wing woman when I go out."

"We will," I promise.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett grabs my hands and swings me into the next spot I'm supposed to be in. It's been a week of learning and the rest of the dancers have the first set of six songs down. I'm the only one still struggling.

"San," Brett patiently says.

He's a godsend not getting angry that I'm not picking up the choreography faster.

"You picked up the choreography during the music videos easy. Why are you having a hard time now?" he asks in a whisper so no one else hears.

"I didn't have to remember so much or for very long." I whisper back.

"Well I can help you with some memory techniques." he whispers.

"I would like that." I whisper.

The dancers are now staring at us and I can feel a blush coming on. Luckily Brett just continues on dancing, moving me with him. Hopefully I'll actually get it when he teaches me the memory tricks, we're going to have to show Elliot the choreography soon and I don't want to stubble.


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chapter left after this one.**

"Great job honey!" Brett says lifting me up.

I nailed the choreography. The entire show. Without one mess up. My mom is a freakin' genius and miracle worker.

"I knew you could do it." he says giving me a big kiss.

"That was amazing." Elliot says coming over. "Your singing and dancing, the costumes, choreography. Everything was to perfection."

"That was the best rehearsal to date." Brett happily says.

"I should hope so considering you all leave tomorrow for your first show in LA." Elliot happily says looking at his phone.

"I still don't get why we couldn't do the first show here." I complain for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Because we are ending the US potion with five concerts in New York before you fly to London, England." Elliot explains.

Of course I know all this. We just got a look at the complete schedule which I might add has been out for three months without me knowing. I don't know how I missed it when Brett knew it.

"I still wish we were starting here." I softly say only loud enough for Brett to hear.

"Now everyone knows that we're meeting here to go to the airport at five am." Elliot announces, which is something that we all already know.

"Won't we-" one of the backup singers starts before Elliot cuts her off.

"In LA is where we'll start using tour buses."

With that everyone is dismissed to finish last minute things. I don't have much to do since Brett has already packed and handled what to do with the apartment. Basically Mercedes is watching it for us and Brett's damn cat Lord Tubbington (who I hate) like she has every time Brett leaves. I feel so ungrown-up compared to Brett who handles everything to do with the bills for the apartment.

"Come on San," he says reaching out for my hand.

I take it and allow him to lead me out of the studio. He grabs us a cab and we are making our way home.

"B," I softly say leaning into his comforting body.

"Yeah?" he asks looking down at me.

"I'm nervous," I whisper. "What if no one shows up or completely mess up a song."

The nerves are starting to get to me. In two days I'll be performing at the freakin' Staples Center. I often don't think it's really what is happening. Between my career taking off and Brett things in my life have been amazing lately.

"It's okay to be nervous." he reassures me.

He wraps both his arms around me and starts talking again.

"I threw up for an hour after my first dancing job."

"Yeah that's not reassuring." I say into his chest.

"You'll be amazing," he whispers. "You've practiced enough that no matter what you'll do well. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"That was much better." I whisper.

"Try and get some sleep. We have to get up early and your not a morning person." he says.

I just nod as my eyes are already drooping.

 **Brett POV**

My alarm goes off at three, waking me instantly. I'm not ready to be up, but I know I need to.

"San," I whisper trying to get up, but Santana is asleep on top of me.

She refuses to move and buries her head in my chest like that will hid her from the world.

"San honey, we need to get up." I say pushing up and making her fall off of me.

"I don't wanna," she whines.

"We have to leave in an hour and half to meet everyone at the studio." I for some reason try to explain to her.

Reasoning with a sleepy Santana is pointless, but I seem to think I can right now. So I go with a sure way to wake her up.

"Do you want coffee?" I ask.

She sits straight up and jumps out of bed.

"I'll make it!" she shouts running down the stairs.

She hates my coffee.

I quickly jump in the shower, which wakes me up. When I get out Santana is drinking coffee in the bathroom staring at me.

"You're hot," she says looking me up and down.

"We don't have time." I say gulping.

"Would it be so bad if we were late?" she asks putting down the mug and stalking towards me.

"Yes," I say when she starts taking off her clothes.

My eyes never leave her body.

"Fuck," I groan getting really hard.

I'm screwed…..

"I'm going to make you forget we have anywhere to be." she seductively whispers pushing me back into the shower.

She attacks me with kisses, which I honestly can't complain about at all.

"Brett! Santana!" I hear someone shout.

"For fuck sake," Santana growls turning us around and pushing me out. "Go deal with Sam while I get ready." she says.

"Fucking Sam," I mumble throwing on a pair of sweatpants and black t-shirt.

I head downstairs to see Mercedes making pancakes and Sam sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for his pancakes. I honestly shouldn't be surprised that they are here since every time I go on tour they do this.

"Come sit down, the first batch is almost done." Mercedes says.

"You didn't have to do this." I tell her.

"I always do so hush up." she says putting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Hey!" Sam says pouting, reaching for a second plate.

"Oh hush you're not leaving soon to get on a plane and start a six month long tour." she says slapping in hands away from the second plate. "These are for Santana."

I dig in without a second thought. Mercedes is an amazing cook especially pancakes.

"Hey," I hear Santana say from behind me some time later.

Me and Sam are digging into our stacks of pancakes. I give her a smile when I hear her.

"Come eat, I made pancakes." Mercedes says pulling the plate for Santana out of the stove.

"You didn't have to." Santana says sitting next to me gladly taking the coffee Mercedes offers her.

"I do this every morning that Brett leaves for a tour." Mercedes says shrugging.

"How long till we have to leave?" San asks me.

"Half hour," I tell her.

We continue to eat and try to wake up fully until it's time for San and myself to leave.

"Thanks for looking after Lord Tubbington and the apartment." I say giving Mercedes a hug.

"No problem, you know Tubbs likes staying with us as Sam leaves food and crumbs all over that he can eat." Mercedes says giggling.

"That cat is the fucking devil." Santana grumbles and we all laugh at her comment.

She and my cat have not gotten along at all. She hates the cat and Lord Tubbington doesn't like her. He's peed on her clothes before I scolded him and now lock him out of our room and he started peeing on her shoes. Thankfully she loves me enough to always put her stuff away so he can't destroy it or up since he's too fat to jump higher than a foot.

"I still can't believe he's done all that." Mercedes says after Santana explains all the things he's destroyed.

"Trust me if Brett didn't love that cat so much, I'd skin him." Santana threatens glaring over at Lord Tubbington who has come out.

"Be a good boy." I tell him grabbing our four bags.

Three are Santana's and one is mine.

"Thanks for being a great friend. I'll send you pics of all the places we go." Santana says hugging Mercedes. "Maybe you can come visit when we're overseas and Sam can stay to watch everything."

"Heck yes girl, text me deets and we'll plan it out." Mercedes says all gitty.

"Hey what about me?" Sam complains.

"Hush," they both say.

They walk down with us and wave as we're driven away.

"This is it," Santana says staring forward. "After this tour I'll truly be famous. We won't be able to go out without people recognizing me or paparazzi stalking us."

"Is this what you want?" I ask her.

It may be a little late for this, but I want to make sure this is something she wants.

"I've always wanted to be famous." she softly says.

"Then I'm behind you one hundred percent." I tell her, meaning no matter what I'm with her.

"Even when we can't go out in public without being hounded and everyone knows who you are?" she nervously asks.

"Yes," I say with conviction.

"With you by my side I know my dream will come true." she says laying her head on my shoulder.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'I love him

And yet I hate him

Love and Hate

Love and Hate'

Santana finishes singing. I'm standing backstage watching her kill it for the eight night in a row. We are currently making our way across the country in a tour bus though we're still in the state of California up near Sacramento.

"You all have been such a wonderful crowd." Santana says as the crew changes the set fast.

I'm waiting till she finishes talking before I join her for the next song.

"I would like to have someone come up and help me sing my next song Love Connection." she says causing me to smile.

It's her newest song that she wrote about me. I head out to stand behind her while she chooses a young girl to join her.

"What's your name?" she asks the young girl.

"I'm Katie and this is my tenth birthday." she shyly says.

"Well a very happy birthday to you." Santana sweetly says to the girl. "Would you like to sing with me?" she asks and the girl nods her head.

She glances back at me and winks. Everyone knows that we are dating after she kissed me when talking to the press after the first concert. I'm pretty sure that she wanted to insure no one tried to hit on me.

"Do you want to dance with Brett too?" she asks nodding to the band to start up.

"Yes," Katie loudly says.

'When I first saw you'

Santana starts singing with Katie. I take both their free hands and start dancing with them. It's much chopper than normal but the smile on Katie's face is worth it. Sam continues to sing with Katie joining in on the chorus.

'I have a love connection with you

That's right

A love connection'

By the end of the song I have Katie in my arms dancing with her, but I return her to Santana to sing the last line.

'Love connection'

"Thank you Katie," Santana says as Katie is helped down to her parents. "You all have been a wonder audience tonight. This will be the last song of the night."

She sings her most up song she has Funky Business as I dance right behind her with the rest of the dancers.

 **Santana POV**

I run into my bathroom to upchuck. Thankfully Brett didn't notice as he's talking to the stage manager. I've been throwing up the last few days a lot.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I ask allowed.

"Nothing," Brett says walking in. "Still nervous?" he asks nodding to the toilet.

"I can't seem to keep things down lately." I admit to him.

"Should I be worried?" he asks.

"No, if it continues I'll go to the doctor." I say falling into his arms.

"Tired?" he asks moving slightly to get a better grip on me.

"Probably not as tired as you. I didn't have to dance half as much as you." I tell him turning to face him.

"It was cute to see you with that young girl." he says leading me out to the tour bus. "You made her year."

"I just wanted to give back a little." I say getting on and heading back to hit the sack.

Brett follows me closing the door so no one bugs us for a few hours. We need sleep. This tour has been draining and sleep is hard to come by with late nights and early mornings. And it's only the beginning.

The next morning I still feel sick and Brett's giving me a worried look. So I do the only thing I can. I begrudgingly make a doctor appointment in an hour.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I tell Elliot who is waiting outside our door.

"What are you doing? You have an interview in forty minutes." Elliot says.

"I feel nauseous and have for a few days. So I'm going to get checked out." I tell him with Brett behind me ready to jump in if needed.

"Go make sure you're okay." Elliot says waving me away.

Brett tries to follow, but Elliot stops him.

"We need you to stay and help with rehearsal." he tells Brett.

"Stay," I softly say.

I'd prefer to have Brett come with me, but he's needed here. I head out to the Uber I called and head to the urgent care I called earlier. I have a sneaking suspicion of why I've been throwing up, but I can't admit it. I want to live in denial. At least for a little while longer.

"Santana Lopez," a nurse says and I get up, following her back.

She chats with me as she gets my weight, blood pressure and heartrate.

"So what brings you in?" she asks after finishing putting the information in the computer.

"Well I have not been feeling good lately. I've been throwing up, my boobs are sore and I just missed my period." I tell her and the look she gives me is a knowing look.

"I'll draw some blood and we'll run a test to make sure." she says.

"Okay,"

She doesn't say anything else as she draws my blood. I'm glad for the quiet. It's nice to not be followed by fans, reporters, paparazzi or my team. To not be recognized as that new singer. This nurse is great.

"So the doctor will be in shortly with your results." the nurse says before leaving.

My thoughts are whirling around. There's so much shit that is about to go down if my suspicion is correct. While my career and this tour are important, my biggest worry is Brett. I don't know how he's going to react. My thoughts are interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Hello Santana,"

"Hi," I say nodding. "Can we get to it, I have to be back soon to work." I tell her.

"You are indeed pregnant." she confirms.

"Well shit,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews and love. I'm planning on starting to post my next story in a few weeks.**

 **Brett POV**

When Santana comes back from the doctor, she seems to be in haze. I can tell she wants to talk alone, but we can't right now. We're in the middle of rehearsal for the show in four hours. The second it ends, San grabs my hands and pulls me to her dressing room.

"San?" I question as she locks the door.

She seems nervous. All I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and tell her it's okay. I don't though. I wait for her to tell me whatever she needs to.

"This is hard and no matter what I need your support." she whispers looking down at the ground.

"You'll always have my support." I tell her, wondering what the fuck is going on.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers so quietly that I almost missed it.

I freeze. Did I hear right? She's pregnant…..with my baby. We're going to have a baby.

"Your pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies looking at me hopefully.

"We're going to have a baby. Like an actual baby." I say still in shock.

"Yes Brett, I've been throwing up and just over all feeling awful because I'm pregnant with your child." she says sounding frustrated.

"Okay," I say.

What else can I say. To say this is a shock is an understatement. Neither of us has talked about marriage yet, let alone kids. I want to ask her all sorts of questions, but I don't want to be insensitive.

"That's all you have to say is okay!" she shouts glaring at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask throwing my hands up. "I'll support whatever decision you make. That I want to keep the baby. That we can finish the tour." I shout back.

"Yes," she shouts. "I want your support."

"You have it!"

After that we both just stare at each other. For several minutes though it seems like hours we just stand there. I want to say so much but the only thing that comes out is.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she softly says.

"Well I'll support you no matter what." I say again holding my arms out and she walks into them. "I love you."

"Thank you," she whispers leaning completely into me.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I ask not wanting to push her if she's not ready.

"I guess," she whispers.

"If you don't have an answer that's fine." I tell her. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes," she strongly says placing her hand on her flat belly.

"Okay," I sigh happy about that.

I'm about to say something else when she continues.

"I want to continue the tour and finish it."

"Whatever you want I'll support. I'm here for you and our child." I say bringing her to the couch.

We both settle down on the couch and continue to talk about things. It's very productive. I love how open I can be with her and her with me.

"I love you so much." she says kissing me.

"And I love you both." I say my smile growing. "I don't want to assume anything…." I start.

"What are you getting at?" she asks lifting her head from my chest.

"I'm in love with you and I do want to marry you-" I start before she cuts me off.

"We're not ready for marriage yet. We've only been together for a year. I love you and all, one day I want to marry you, but not now. My career is just taking off and I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant." she tells me.

"So long as I can be there the whole way and am on the birth certificate, I can wait to marry you." I honestly say.

"Thanks for understanding." she says kissing me lightly. "I do want to marry you in the future and I 'll start giving you hints when I'm ready."

"Deal,"

She lays her head back on my chest and we sit in silence. This has been one hell of an afternoon. I'm going to be a father. That though both excites me and scares me. She snuggles into me, I can only image how overwhelmed she must be considering how I feel.

"Santana," Elliot shouts knocking on the door.

"I don't want to deal with him now." Santana whines not letting me get up to answer the door.

"We have to, your due on stage in three hours." I whisper. "And you know if I'm alone with him things will end badly."

"Fine, but I don't want to tell him yet." she says getting up.

"Okay,"

She tells him that everything is okay; it's just some stomach bug.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Three Months Later**

We're in Paris, France having started the world portion of the tour last month. San has started showing slightly though no one has noticed as she's been wearing looser clothes.

"How are you feeling?" I softly ask putting my hand on her back as I help her out of the bus.

"Fine for now." she whispers.

No one aside from me and her doctor knows. I'm fairly certain that Elliot thinks something is up.

"Well since we don't have a show tonight, do you want to go out?" I ask wanting to take her somewhere nice.

"On a date?" she asks smiling.

"Of course, you ma' lady deserve to be swept off your feet." I tell her.

"You don't have time." Elliot says cutting in. "You have a party to attend tonight."

"What?" Santana asks glaring at him.

"You have a party with our Paris branch tonight." Elliot repeats himself all smiles.

"I can't go, I need a break and a night alone with my boyfriend." she says and all I can do is smile.

"It's required," he says.

Now this is where I put my foot down.

"We're spending the night together alone." I sternly say.

"Like hell you are!" Elliot shouts glaring at me.

I'm about to say something when San puts her hand on my chest to stop me.

"We're going to our room." she calmly says leading me away.

I follow. I would literally follow her anywhere and do anything she wants.

"Thanks," I whisper kissing her cheek.

"Like I was going to let you two go at it again." she says unlocking our hotel room. "Plus I'd rather spend time with you than at some party where I know no one."

"And you can't get your drink on." I say smiling.

"True that," she says flopping on the bed, testing out the bounce. "This baby is killing my ability to have fun."

"Awe honey," I whisper kissing her.

"Your child is kicking and giving me heartburn." she complains forcing me to lay down so she can snuggle and use me as a pillow.

"My child?" I say.

"It's my child when it's well behaved, when it's not it's yours." she softly says.

I roll my eyes at her. I should have known, that she would say something like this.

"I shouldn't be surprised." I chuckle.

"No you shouldn't." she says.

She falls asleep shortly after that. With being pregnant it's obvious that she's drained between growing a baby and being on tour. She's constantly sleeping especially on top of me. I love her so much. I love that we're going to be having a baby together. The thought of having a child is scary yet thrilling. There are so many things that we have to do to get ready. But with the tour, we haven't been able to do any of them. Our parents don't even know yet. We agreed not to tell them until the tour ends. The last thing that they need is their moms showing up and telling everyone that San is pregnant.

There's a light knock on the door which Santana must have heard as she rolls off of me. I get up to go answer the door. When I open the door, standing there is one of the young backup dancers who has a crush on me according to San. I can't remember her name.

"Hi?" I say wondering why she is here.

"Hey Brett," she cheerfully says. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us."

"I can't, sorry." I tell her.

I don't want to leave San alone. Clubbing and drinking without her isn't fun.

"Oh come on," she says touching my arm.

"I'm fine with staying in." I tell her, looking over my shoulder to make sure that San is sleeping. "San's napping and I don't want to leave her."

"Oh," she says. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." she adds batting her eyelashes at me.

"I would mind." I hear a deep growl come from behind.

I turn to see San stalking out with a predatory glare in her eyes. She wraps her arms around me, her small baby bump very noticeable with the crop top she's currently wearing.

"Get your grubby hands off of my boyfriend." Santana growls shoving her completely out of the room and shutting the door. "Your too nice," she says making her way back to the bed.

"She saw that you are pregnant." I tell her walking back to the bed.

"So, she probably didn't even notice. Her eyes never left you." she grunts and I know that she's upset.

"And I only have eyes for you." I softly say wrapping my arms around her. "I am concerned that if she did notice that she'd tell Elliot."

"He's going to find out at some point. I won't be able to hid this much longer." she says placing a hand on her small bump.

"But I want you to be able to tell him not someone else." I tell her.

"And I love you for it."

Sometime later we're both woken up by banging on the door.

"I swear if it's another dancer I'm going to castrate you." she threatens, grumbling trying to kick me out of bed.

I get out, grumbling myself as I yank the door open. Before I can get a word out Elliot storms in and starts shouting about lying and pregnancy ruining everything.

"What the hell!" Santana shouts sitting up.

I close the door since it's not likely that he's going to leave and I head over to San, grabbing her hand.

"You're fucking pregnant!" Elliot shouts.

"Who told you?" she asks.

"Not even going to deny it." Elliot says glaring at both of us.

"There's no denying that I'm pregnant." she simply says.

"You've just ruined this tour!" Elliot shouts pacing.

I don't like the way he is speaking to her so I get in between them.

"She hasn't ruined anything." I growl at him.

"I don't plan on quitting the tour." San tells him.

"I don't like this." Elliot growls.

"Get over it." I say.

Elliot storms out and I know he's still pissed.

"That went better than expected." she softly says.

"Yeah, if he gives you a hard time at all over this. Tell me I'll set him straight." I say wrapping my arms around her.

She just smiles at me.

"I guess we can tell our parents now." she says.

"My mom is going to be thrilled." I say rolling my eyes. "Though I bet that she's going to push for us to get married." I explain.

"My mom too," San agrees.

I lay back down and pull her into me. We've survived Elliot without being kicked off the tour, it being cancelled or San fired.

"We'll fight them to avoid getting married until we're both ready." I softly say.

She smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You are the best man I've ever met." she whispers.

"I do aim to please."

We decide despite the fact that we're both tired that we should Facetime our moms and tell them the news. No doubt that Elliot will have it announced soon, once he figures out how to use it to his advantage.

"I just texted my mom and she said that she's with your mom." Santana says yawning.

"And Facetiming us right now." I say showing her the call on my laptop.

"Well answer it," she orders.

As soon as I do with both see extremely close face ups of our moms.

"I can't see anything." Maria says.

"Can they hear us?" my mom shouts.

"Oh god," Santana whispers putting her hands in her head.

They finally sit back so we can see both their faces and they notice us.

"My babies!" my mom shouts.

It takes several minutes to settle them down. They're firing off all sorts of questions about the tour as though we hadn't talked to them only two days ago.

"Mom settle down." I say since she hasn't stopped talking the whole time.

"Can't I be excited that you both called us." my mom says crossing her arms.

"Susan, maybe we should let them tell us whatever they called for." Maria calmly says.

She and Santana are so alike. Very calm, no emotion showing people compared to my mom and myself. We wear our emotions on our sleeves.

"We had been waiting for a while to tell you this, not wanting my manager to find out, but he has so we wanted you to be the first to know…..I'm pregnant." Santana says before our moms start squealing.

It takes several minutes before they finally settle back down again. And a few more before they let us talk again.

"I'm four months along." San tells them then stands up, lifting her shirt to show them her pooch or bump depending on who you asked.

"Oh my god," her mom gasps.

"I'm looking up plane tickets to Paris. We can catch a flight in three hours and be there by tomorrow morning." my mom says looking up from her phone.

"Book them," Maria says.

Santana gives me a look of I told you they would come.

"We'll text you when we land." my mom says, ending the call.

I just stare at the now black screen. Our moms are flying out today, who knows about our dads. This is going to be an interesting end couple of months to the tour.

"B?" San softly says.

"Yeah honey," I say turning to face her.

"Can we go on our date now instead of waiting till later?" she asks pouting.

"Sure,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana POV

"They just texted that they're in the customs line." Brett says.

B is such a sweet guy. Even though he has to be on stage for rehearsal in an hour, he drove the van to pick up our moms. I yawn and B gives me a kiss, holding me.

"Tired?" he asks chuckling.

"Shut up," I grumble, whacking him in the arm.

Last night, he took me out to a nice restaurant that must have set him back at least three hundred dollars. It was the exact type of French restaurant that I wanted to go to while we are in France. Needless to say we made love into the early morning once we got home, thus why I'm tired.

"You should take a nap when we get back." he suggests.

"I should?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well you have to perform tonight and we were up late and your carrying precious cargo." he says placing a hand on my bump.

"Fine," I relent, not wanting him to see how much I like his idea.

He leans down to kiss me right before we hear a loud squeal and I have two women hugging me.

"You're pregnant." my mom says holding me away from her so she can get a good look at me.

"You better be planning on marrying this woman." Susan tells Brett slapping him on the back on the head.

"We're not going to get married right away." he tells her and both our moms slapping him on the back of the head.

"Brett!" Susan gasps.

"What?!" my mom growls.

"We've agreed to wait and not rush into marriage just because I'm pregnant." I tell them. "But we do plan on in the future."

Thankfully they calm down after I tell them and we're able to make our way to the car.

"How are you holding up?" Susan asks as Brett drives us back to the hotel.

"Okay considering, I've stopped throwing up which is good. Brett has been an angel." I honestly say.

"Brett, how has she really been?" my mom says ignoring me.

"Hey!" I try to say, but Susan speaks up.

"Yes B, how have you two been holding up?"

I glare at Brett hoping he downplays everything.

"San's been sleeping all the extra time she can and taking it easy. I try to help out where and when I can. It's only going to get harder though, I think with her pregnancy progressing and Elliot now knowing." he says reaching over and squeezing my hand. "We don't know what he's going to do. He wasn't happy at all."

"That asshole," Susan says.

"I've hated him since day one." my mom agrees.

I groan as Brett nods his head in agreement too. Elliot isn't horrible, but I think after this tour I might ask the agency for a different agent. If only to please Brett and our families.

Later that night, I'm waiting off stage with Brett while the opening band plays. Elliot decided that I should announce tonight after the show that I'm pregnant. I'm honestly relieved that I won't have to hid it anymore and get more out of dancing.

"Our moms are having a blast." Brett says smirking.

"Where did you place them?" I ask looking around.

"They're with the dancers." he says.

I balk at him.

"Why would you leave them with the dancers?" I ask. "Why not leave them with the stage people?"

The dancers love to party, I can't image our moms partying with the dancers who are a wild bunch.

"Because they wanted to spend time with the dancers plus it's the only place they won't see Elliot." he tells me which actually makes sense. "It's the only group he won't hang around."

I kiss him gently.

"How is the baby?" he whispers kissing me.

"Quiet," I say placing his hand on my belly.

"Ready for tonight?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be with our moms here." I whisper.

The opening act leaves the stage and I head out for yet another night of performing. I smile when I see our moms waving from where the dancers are.

Brett POV

"We're expecting," San tells the reporters grabbing my hand.

There's a thousand questions being thrown at us but all I can do is smile. I have the most amazing girlfriend, our parents get along great and we're expecting a baby. Who would have thought this would be my life, after the hell out high school, I got the girl. Life can't get any better.


End file.
